Alpha and Omega
by Insanity-Plus
Summary: Rukia is a benevolent Alpha, stressed by her duties and the recent drama with her Beta, Renji. Ichigo is an Omega - the lone wolf - shunned by his old pack for reasons unknown. When he comes to join her pack Rukia finds herself undeniably attracted to him. Can an Alpha and an Omega truly mix? IchiRuki. Werewolf Fic. R&R!


**This took me FOREVER to write. I started writing it last year, the idea popping into my head while watching **_**Teen Wolf**_** (the TV show not the movie). I had gotten distracted, but with the new season of **_**Teen Wolf **_**airing I got the inspiration I needed to finish this!**

**This story is heavily influenced by **_**Teen Wolf**_**. If you've seen the show you'll spot the similarities, but also the differences. This is by no means set in that world, merely inspired by it. **

**I hope you guys enjoy my newest one-shot!**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters that are portrayed in this story. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shounen Jump respectively. Please support the official release.**

* * *

_-Alpha and Omega-_

* * *

_This is ridiculous._

Rukia scowled as she made her way through the forest, the mid-summer sun beating down on her face with more force than she'd like. It was scorching hot, and even for someone in as good a shape as she was, the affect was not lost. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she continued to grumble about the heat and curse the man who was responsible for her being out in it rather than in her air conditioned home.

Rukia had received a call from her pack's adviser, Kisuke Urahara, saying he had urgent business that needed her attention at his shop at the edge of the forest. Why the man needed her, she had no clue, but as Alpha she had no choice but to go see what it was. If it was as important as Kisuke said then she needed to hurry and take care of it as soon as possible.

After alerting her Beta, Renji, that she was heading out she had begun the long trek through the woods to her adviser's shop. She would have taken her car, but unfortunately the back tire was flat and the pack member she had sent out to get a replacement had not returned yet. Renji had offered his car, but Rukia had refused stating a calm walk through the woods would be good for her. The responsibilities of being an Alpha to a pack of werewolves was stressful work, and she could use the alone time, she figured.

Shielding her eyes from the sunlight, she regretted not taking Renji's car. She had told him she could use the walk because of the stress of her duties, but that was only part of it.

Things had been awkward between her and her Beta ever since the last full moon. Everyone had been expecting for her to choose him as her Mate, but had shocked everyone by denying his request. She wasn't ready to accept a Mate yet, and it caused tension throughout her pack – especially with her Beta.

Renji had shocked her by requesting to be her Mate, and at first she wasn't sure what to say. Asking a female for her hand in partnership in their society was much more significant than it was in the human world. A male would approach a female and ask to be her Mate _forever. _It was not a question to take lightly. It was a request to be bonded in love until the day you died.

To think Renji, her childhood friend, wanted that kind of relationship with her… it certainly threw her through a loop.

In the end though she couldn't bring herself to love him. When she said no during the full moon – the ceremonial night of Change – everyone had been shocked. She had turned down many requests in the past, mainly because they were from males who wanted nothing more than to be the Alpha's Mate. A certain amount of power came with being mated to the Alpha of the pack, and during her tenure as Alpha she had received many of those kinds of offers; so it was expected for her to deny them all. But when Renji's request went public, everyone was certain she'd accept. The second she said no, everyone went into shock. No one more than Renji.

She couldn't take the awkward glances and lingering silences between them anymore, so she jumped at the chance to be alone like this. But what she hadn't foreseen was this ridiculous heat.

_This walk is a double-edged sword,_ Rukia thought bitterly.

After another few minutes of walking, she caught sight of Urahara's shop. He had set up off the main trail leading away from the city of _Karakura_, attracting hitch-hikers and hunters alike. He sold candies and hiking supplies, bullets and archery accessories. People thought he was the hunter's best friend, when in reality he was Rukia's scout. Whenever hunters came into his shop announcing they were camping in the woods for the weekend, Urahara would send a text to Rukia to alert her of their presence. She would close off the pack's compound; make sure nobody could get out or in. The last thing they needed was a group of hunters discovering their existence.

Urahara was a huge asset to Rukia, not only her scout but her advisor. He had been around the proverbial supernatural block, and whenever Rukia worried her decisions were not up to snuff she would get in contact with him and he'd give her some eccentric yet wise advice on how to handle the situation. He had saved her ass many times, and it was because of this that she left her air conditioned home so quickly to see what "emergency" he had for her.

"Kuchiki-san!" Urahara greeted her as she entered, never one to pay her the proper respect she deserved. Most others called her "Alpha" or "Kuchiki-sama," but Urahara never saw fit to call her by those honorifics. In honesty it was slightly refreshing.

Rukia closed the door behind her, listening to the jingling of the bells that signaled her arrival. She took a moment to enjoy the shop's air conditioning, sighing as she approached the counter where Urahara sat fanning himself.

"What is so important that I had to 'come see you immediately'?" Rukia scowled, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's a hundred degrees out and you know my car is out of commission."

"Yes, I am aware." Urahara snapped shut his fan, standing from his seat behind the counter and walking to her side. "I assure you that I wouldn't request your presence without good reason."

"Then what is it?" Rukia asked, genuinely curious. "Are there hunters in the area?"

"No, nothing of that sort," Urahara said. "There's somebody I would like you to meet. Come with me!" he sang.

He gave her a wide grin, tossing aside the curtains leading into the back room with a flourish and disappearing behind them.

Rukia shook her head. As odd as the man was, he never steered her wrong.

Following behind Urahara, she entered the back of the shop and glanced around the small tea room that bridged the front of the shop and the storage room in the far back. On the small table on the floor were three cups of tea already poured, very recently she could tell from the steam rising from the cups.

"Take a seat, I'll be right back," Urahara said, gesturing to the seat closest to Rukia. She nodded, sitting down and taking the cup of tea.

"Where are the kids and Tessai?" Rukia inquired as Urahara disappeared into the back.

"Tessai took Jinta and Ururu out into the city for ice cream. I figured they could use the day off," Urahara called.

Rukia raised a brow, pausing in bringing the tea cup to her lips. "Then who made the tea?"

"I did," a new voice said.

Rukia looked up in surprise as someone appeared in the threshold of the back room.

It was a man, maybe around twenty-five or so. He was tall and lean, his shock of spiky orange hair the first thing she noticed about him. He was dressed in a simple white tee and torn jeans, his deep amber eyes locked onto her own shimmering violet ones intently. She felt, in the back of her mind, the urge to growl. To look into the Alpha's eyes so intently was to challenge them. But she held it back, this man not part of her pack. She inhaled his scent, surprised she hadn't detected it earlier, and noted that within his cinnamon musk was the telltale aroma of another werewolf.

"Who are you?" she questioned, raising a brow at him.

"This," Urahara materialized behind the man, placing his hand on the stranger's shoulder. "is the person I wanted you to meet. His name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

"_Ichigo? _Like the strawberry?"

The stranger – Ichigo – let loose a loud snarl. "My name _does not_ mean 'strawberry!' It means 'he who protects!'"

Rukia wasn't able to hold back her growl this time, his tone bringing to life her Alpha instincts. _Nobody _challenged the Alpha and got away with it!

"Listen here you-"

"Kuchiki-san!" Urahara cut her off, trying to avert the impending fight, pulling out his fan. "The reason I brought you here was to introduce you to Kurosaki-san here, and to issue you a personal request."

Rukia was too shocked by Urahara's words to hold onto her anger at this new orange haired wolf. Urahara motioned for Ichigo to sit down across from Rukia, moving to sit on her side. She kept her eyes on the newcomer, noticing the stiff way he moved. He was clearly uncomfortable being in her presence, though that was to be expected. Being in the presence of an Alpha of another pack could cause a wolf's instincts to go a bit loose. You wanted to pay your respects, but not totally submit to any Alpha other than your own.

Obviously this man was fighting off the urge to pay her respect.

"What is it, Kisuke?" She only used his surname when truly frustrated, and he knew it.

"Kurosaki-san here is in need of assistance," Urahara explained, taking a sip of his tea. "Brilliant tea, by the way," he said to Ichigo.

"Thanks," Ichigo said indifferently, glaring at the wall.

"What does he need help with?" Rukia inquired, glancing at Ichigo. He obviously was not happy to be here.

"He was recently kicked out of his pack," Urahara began. "He's-"

"An Omega," Rukia finished, understanding immediately.

An Omega was a werewolf without a pack. The Lone Wolf. Be it because they were shunned by their pack or they refused to join one, an Omega was considered the loneliest and most scared of their kind.

"Yes, he's an Omega," Urahara nodded. He noticed how Ichigo's scowl turned a bit more shameful and frowned sadly. "He's in need of a new pack."

Rukia had a feeling that's what the request would be. An Omega, no matter the reason for their being one, always sought out a pack in the end. There was comfort and strength in numbers.

"What happened to his old pack?" Rukia asked, finally taking a sip of her tea. Damn, it _was _good.

"Let's just say…" Urahara closed his fan and placed it down on the table by his tea plate. "It didn't end well."

Rukia frowned. "That's not a suitable answer," she said.

"Please," Urahara's tone turned somber, shocking Rukia. "Consider this a personal favor? I knew his father, and have known Kurosaki-san here since he was just a pup. To see him as an Omega… it breaks my heart."

Rukia saw the look Ichigo gave Urahara, one of sympathy and appreciation. He caught her eye, and then quickly averted his gaze once again.

She took a moment to contemplate Urahara's favor. Urahara had never steered her wrong, never once making her regret their partnership. He had always been a source of wisdom and a fresh look on even the toughest of situations. He talked as if he would owe her if she accepted, when in reality she owed _him._

"Is he a liability?" Rukia asked, unable to just accept this new pack member without _some _reassurance.

"No," Urahara said quickly, knowing he was close to getting Rukia's approval. "He is a fit wolf, a bit rude as you've already seen-" he grinned as Ichigo growled at him, "-but he would never try and cause serious trouble in your pack."

Rukia pursed her lips in thought. She inspected Ichigo once again, scrutinizing him from the waist up. He seemed like a strong wolf, if his size was an indicator. The scowl on his face was slightly unnerving, but she knew that it must be stemmed from frustration. From what she could deduce, he hadn't left his old pack willingly. Now he was being forced into a new pack. That was enough to make anyone scowl.

"Fine," she relented, sighing. "Only because I trust you so much, Urahara."

Urahara beamed, picking up his fan once again and fanning himself. "Brilliant! So glad you could accept. I promise he'll be a great asset to your pack."

Rukia nodded, locking stares with Ichigo. He was analyzing her, taking her in. She felt a little odd under his stare, but didn't let it show. She was an Alpha, and Alphas don't let others intimidate them.

"In three weeks I will officially induct you into the pack," she explained. "Until then, you technically will not be part of the pack, and as such will have certain restrictions. Do you understand?"

Ichigo's scowl deepened, but he nodded. "I understand."

Rukia gave a single nod, turning to Urahara. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

Urahara shook his head. "Anything else you would need to know can be explained by Kurosaki-san here. Now, run along. I have customers to attend to!"

Rukia rolled her eyes as Urahara stood, making his way out of the room to the front. She glanced at Ichigo one last time before finishing her tea in one gulp and standing.

"Get whatever you need, and let's go."

[~]

Ichigo said nothing as they left Urahara's shop. Rukia led him through the woods towards her pack's settlement, not a single word being passed between them. Ichigo held a single duffel bag over his shoulder as they walked, obviously not having been able to bring all of his worldly possessions when he left his old pack. This reassured her theory that he had been shunned. When someone is expelled from a pack they are only able to take so many things from their homes before being forced to leave.

She had to wonder how it was he ended up becoming an Omega. Urahara had assured her that he wouldn't cause any trouble, but there must be some form of rebelliousness inside this man to have caused him to be forced out of his old pack. She couldn't afford any troublemakers, and wouldn't hesitate to throw this Kurosaki Ichigo on his ass should he cause trouble.

Rukia didn't feel the need to make small chitchat with the orange haired werewolf. He was stuck in a sullen silence, and although she felt for the man – having to join a new, unfamiliar pack where he didn't know anybody – she found the silence comfortable. Her mood as of late was the same as this man's, and she enjoyed not having to worry about being entertaining.

It took about an hour for them to reach the settlement. Rukia was happy to almost be out of the heat, and nearly moaned at the thought of the coolness of her air conditioned home. When they entered the compound people turned their heads at the sight of a newcomer following their Alpha. She had expected this. New members to the pack are not an everyday occurrence, and Ichigo would certainly draw some attention. Especially with his bright hair.

"Interesting place," Ichigo remarked, nearly startling Rukia. This was the first time he had spoken since they departed from Urahara's shop, and it confused Rukia.

"What do you mean?" she inquired.

"Building a compound to live in," he said, shrugging. "It kind of seems like a giant prison to me."

Rukia scowled. "It's not a prison. We built the wall as a safety measure. Should we catch wind of a potential threat we shut the exits until we are certain the threat has passed. Otherwise you're allowed to come and go as you please."

"Not me, of course," he scoffed.

She furrowed her brow. "Yes, that's correct. Until you are properly inducted into the pack you will not be allowed to leave unless you have an escort approved by me. It's nothing personal, I assure you."

Ichigo shook his head. "I get it. I'm not part of the pack for another three weeks, so I'm under house arrest until then."

Rukia didn't reply, not knowing how to rebuff his statement. In a way, he was right. Until the full moon he was not allowed to leave unless she said so.

They finally reached her home – the largest in the compound. As the Alpha, she got to live in the nicest house, though not by choice. She was obligated to take the home, even though she would have been perfectly happy to settle in one of the more quant homes nearby. She was more privileged than the other pack members, and it made her uncomfortable.

Rukia opened the door to her home and let him in. They didn't lock their doors in the compound. If anyone ever entered another werewolf's home, they'd be able to tell instantly. Foreign scents are easily detected, and in such a close-knit community it wasn't hard to figure out who had broken in.

Ichigo marveled at her spacious house. Rukia closed the door behind her and sighed in content, letting the cool air of her home run over her sweaty skin. She noticed Ichigo inspecting the foyer, his eyes darting between the paintings on her walls and the hall that led into the living room. She felt a little self-conscious with him inspecting her home so closely.

"This is my home," she said, trying to bring his attention back to her. "Whenever you have an issue or a request, you can come here anytime and I'll help. I'm an open person, so I won't deny you unless I have a good reason to."

Ichigo nodded his understanding, following her as she led him towards the kitchen. She gestured for him to place his bag down, and he tossed it unceremoniously onto her leather couch. They entered the kitchen and she went straight to the fridge for a cold drink.

"Want anything?" she asked. "I have soda, water, and beer."

"Beer would be fantastic," he said, sitting in one of the wooden chairs around the round table in the center of her kitchen.

She nodded, pulling out two bottles of beer and handing him one before sitting down across from him. He cracked it open and drank the whole bottle in one go, sighing when he finished. She was surprised by this, wondering when last it was he had actually drunk anything at all. She was thirsty from the long walk, but not _that _thirsty.

"Thanks," Ichigo said as he placed down his now empty bottle. He was flushed slightly, realizing what he had just done and now embarrassed. He scratched the back of his head, not meeting her eye. "Been a while since I've had a beer."

Rukia raised a brow. "I can tell," she said, taking a small swig from her own beer. "Want another?"

He shook his head, his cheeks turning a slight pink. "No, thank you."

Rukia held back an amused grin. "Alright, let's get to business," she said, placing down her beer on the table.

Ichigo straightened in his seat, the scowl returning to his face. "Right."

Rukia cleared her throat before reciting the speech she'd given a hundred times before, "The way things work around here is this_:_ we're a community, and as a community we work together to survive and prosper. You will be provided with a home, we have a few empty houses you can choose from to live in, and in return for living in one of our homes you will be put to work in one of the many jobs we have open around here. There's gardening, house repairs, deliveries, teaching, and cooking.

"You will not be paid for doing one of these jobs, but rather will be given a weekly allowance from our funds that come from the many investments our people have made over the past century. Your allowance is for your own personal desires, such as clothing or entertainment. Almost everything in our community is free, so whenever you want to buy something you'll have to go to the city. Understood?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Good," Rukia took in a quick breath before continuing, "I will accompany you to choose a home to live in, but after that I will appoint a guide who will give you a more in depth tour of the compound."

"Who?" he inquired, obviously not happy with having to deal with another stranger.

Rukia opened her mouth to answer, but before anything could come out the front door of her house swung open and a familiar voice shouted.

"Rukia! I need to-"

She watched as Renji came storming into the kitchen, his sentence interrupted by the sight of the new orange haired man sitting at her kitchen table. Rukia furrowed her brow in confusion, waiting for her Beta to finish whatever he was saying.

"Yes, Renji? What do you need?" she asked.

Renji's eyes flickered from Ichigo to Rukia, something indiscernible within his brown eyes. She frowned at him, waving her hand in the air to urge him to speak.

"Who's this?" Renji finally said.

A scowl that matched Ichigo's spread across Rukia's face. "This is Kurosaki Ichigo, the newest member of our pack."

"Ah," Renji grunted, narrowing his eyes at Ichigo slightly. "Another _suitable _male."

Rukia felt the venom behind his words and couldn't help the wince that overtook her. He was still bitter about her denying his request, and she only now realized how it looked to have this new male in her home drinking beer with her.

"Ichigo, this is Abarai Renji, my Beta," she introduced, trying to dispel the awkwardness from the air.

Ichigo gave a grunt, clearly not pleased by the look he was receiving from the red haired man. Renji shook his head, turning back to Rukia.

"I need to speak with you… _alone._"

Rukia raised a brow, a feeling of trepidation welling in her chest. She wasn't scared to speak with Renji; she just knew that it wouldn't be pleasant. They hadn't really had a full conversation since the last full moon, and for him to be barging into her home now with a need to speak with her… there could only be so many things he wanted to discuss.

"Ichigo," she said, catching the orange haired man's attention. "Why don't you go look at the home next to mine? It's been empty for a long time and is perfectly suitable for you to live in. I'll come see you when I'm done here."

Ichigo glanced at her, a look of empathy on his face. She knew from the way he looked at her that he understood something unpleasant was going on between her and the Beta. He sent her a silent question with his eyes, one that asked, "Are you sure?"

She gave a slight nod.

Ichigo sighed, standing from his seat and making his way out of the house, meeting Renji's glare head on as he left. Rukia waited until she heard the front door close before rounding on Renji.

"Stop trying to intimidate the new member!" she growled.

Renji flinched at Rukia's tone, his instincts reacting to being scolded by his Alpha. He shook it off, turning to her with a frown.

"Where did he come from?" he asked. "Is that what Kisuke wanted to talk to you about?"

She nodded. "He is an Omega that needed a pack. Apparently Urahara knew his father, so he asked that we take him in and I agreed."

Renji walked into the kitchen, pulling a chair closer to her before sitting down. She felt uncomfortable with him so close, but said nothing.

"Why?" he questioned. "Why would you just accept some random wolf into our pack without any prior knowledge of who he is? Why was he an Omega? Why did he leave his old pack?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, but I will find out soon enough," she said, tapping her fingers on the table in impatience. "This isn't why you came here, Renji. What did you need to speak to me about?"

Renji's frown deepened, his eyes darting down to her tapping fingers. He sucked in a quick breath, locking gazes with her intently.

"Why did you deny my request?" he asked boldly, his voice steely.

Rukia stifled a small gasp. She hadn't expected for him to ask outright like that. For the past week it has been nothing but awkward stares, passive comments, and tension filled air between them. She could only imagine the pep talk he must have given himself before coming here.

She contemplated lying, or dismissing the conversation altogether, but she saw the pleading look in his eyes and knew she couldn't deny him his answer. "Do you honestly want to know?"

Renji nodded.

Rukia sighed, preparing herself for what she had to say. "I denied it because I couldn't bring myself to be your lover."

"You don't love me." It was more a statement than a question.

She shook her head. "Not in the way you wish I do. You're my Beta, my best friend, and I tried to picture a life with you in that way and it just didn't work out. I love you like a brother, not as a Mate."

Renji clenched his fists, closing his eyes to compose himself. She caught his scent, mixed with frustration and despair. She looked away, feeling guilty for breaking his heart.

"Is there…" Renji cleared his throat, still with his eyes closed. "Is there any way I could make you love me?"

Rukia frowned, taken aback by his question. "I'm sorry, Renji, but there isn't."

The muscles in his arms flexed, his fists clenching harder. Rukia feared that he may shift right then and there, but before she could intervene he pushed his chair to the floor and stood.

"Fine," he said, his tone harsh. "I'll drop it."

"Renji…" Rukia stood, reaching out to him.

He pulled away before she could touch him. "I have work to do. You should go back to the new pack member. Maybe he'll find a way to your heart."

The venom in his voice hurt Rukia, but at the same time it frustrated her. She tried to explain to him that she couldn't love him, and now he was being vindictive. What kind of friend did such a thing?

"Why are you being such an asshole?" she hissed. "I'm trying to be gentle with the situation, but you're just throwing it in my face."

Renji whirled on her, his eyes flashing gold, and for a second she felt the urge to shift and snap her teeth at him. Her anger was growing, and soon Renji would find himself through the window.

"You couldn't even give me a chance," he barked, his eyes glowing. "I could have tried to make you fall for me, but instead of trying you're just going to push me aside like yesterday's trash. I thought what we had was special, but apparently to you it's nothing."

Rukia's eyes morphed, the Alpha in her emerging. Once, before she rose to her position as leader of the pack, her eyes were the same yellowish gold color that Renji's were, but after her brother bestowed upon her the power of the Alpha her eyes changed to a burning, blood red.

Renji stared into her Alpha red eyes, realizing too late his mistake in challenging her. Rukia didn't need to drop her fangs or sprout her claws; all she needed were the eyes.

"You don't get to talk to me like that!" she roared, stomping her foot. "I am your _Alpha_, and I will _not _accept you coming into my home and treating me like some feeble woman! You will pay me with proper respect, or I will strip you of your position as my Beta!"

Renji's eyes reverted back to their normal brown color, his head lowering in submission.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, not meeting her eye. "I forgot my place."

"Yes, you did." Rukia breathed a calming breath, letting her eyes change back to their vibrant violet. "If you don't mind, I'm done talking to you. You may leave."

Renji nodded, his fists still clenched at his sides. He turned and left her house, slamming the door behind him. Rukia listened with her heightened senses as he stormed from the porch, growling in frustration and thinking she couldn't hear him.

Now that she had a moment to compose herself, she scowled. After everything they had been through, Renji was turning on her because she couldn't return his feelings. That was the first time she has ever had to use her Alpha position against him, and it hurt her to think that they may never go back to the way they were ever again.

With a sigh, Rukia sat back in her chair and rubbed her forehead. A headache was forming behind her eyes, and all she wanted to do was run away from all of this stupid drama. She had never pictured her life ending up like this; losing her best friend while suffering under the pressure of being the Alpha. Now, she was alone. Renji was really the only real friend she had, and with him gone she was absolutely alone.

"Fuck," she cursed, running a hand through her chin length, raven colored hair.

She sat there for a moment, allowing herself to wallow for once in her misery. She almost felt the need to cry, but her pride would not allow such a thing to happen. She brushed off such a ridiculous notion and lifted her head, hardening her features.

She needed a distraction, and the perfect distraction was waiting for her next door.

[~]

When Rukia entered the house next to hers, Ichigo was sitting on the couch with his hands folded in front of his face. He turned to her as she entered the kitchen, raising a brow at her.

"How do you like the house?" she asked him, crossing her arms under her bosom. She stood in front of him as he sat on the plain beige couch, his bag lying on the floor next to it.

Ichigo shrugged a shoulder, leaning back into the cushioning. "It's better than I expected," he said. "Definitely bigger than my last home."

Rukia nodded. "Would you like to see any of the other homes? We have a few other empty ones you might like better."

He shook his head. "No, this house is perfectly fine."

She frowned softly. "Are you certain? This is only the first house you've seen."

"I'd rather not go through the trouble," Ichigo said. "I'm not a picky person. This will be more than good for me."

Rukia pursed her lips, inspecting the home. It wasn't as spacious as hers, but it still was rather large for a single person. There were two bedrooms down the hall next to the single bathroom, a kitchen on the opposite end of the living room. When it came to furnishing there was only the couch, a double bed and dressers in each room, and a jack on the wall for a flat-screen television. Every empty home was set up like this, practically devoid of character, waiting for someone to come and bring it to life.

Guess Ichigo would bring this home to life.

"If you say so," she said, turning back to him. "I'll make sure to mark down that this is now your residence. Do you want some time to unpack before you get a tour, or are you ready now?"

Ichigo stood from the couch, brushing off his pants. There was a layer of dust on everything, the home having been vacant for a long time. She twitched her nose, fighting off a sneeze.

"I'm ready now," he said. "Who is going to give me my tour?"

He sniffed at the air, checking to see if another's scent was waiting outside. A crease formed in his forehead when he found no one, and she raised a brow at him.

"I'll be giving you your tour," she said. "Everyone around here is mostly busy, so I thought it'd be good for you to have the Alpha give you the tour personally."

This was mostly a lie. Rukia wanted something that took her thoughts off of her situation with Renji, and giving this new pack member a tour was perfect. Plus it would do him good to have some one-on-one time with his new Alpha, especially since he was so uncomfortable with this transition.

Ichigo gave her a strange look, possibly seeing through her lie. She held his gaze, not daring to shy away.

Finally, he nodded. "Alright," he said. "Lead the way."

[~]

It took them two hours to cover the entire compound. Rukia showed him the gardens where they grew their fruit and vegetables, the makeshift farm where they milked the cows and bred the chickens, and the diner where most of their food went to be cooked for everyone who couldn't afford to go into the city to buy their own food or if they just want to be sociable. She let him glance the other available homes, but he paid them no mind. She finished off the tour by showing him the large message board at the center of the settlement.

"Before I became the Alpha," she explained, gesturing to the large cork board with a multitude of notes stapled to it. "We used to have to put in a request with the Alpha directly to get packages received from or delivered to the city. But that was unorganized and caused a bit of grief to many of our pack members, so I devised this board."

Ichigo took a step closer and inspected one of the notes. "'May 30th, nine PM, package pick-up for Hinamori Momo,'" he read aloud. "So people just post a note saying they need something to be picked up or delivered?"

She nodded. "Yes, and whenever someone is going into the city they can take a few notes and pick up or deliver whatever the person is requesting. They get paid for their services, and the one who put in the request gets their package to the desired place on time. Saves me a lot of stress, and gives the pack a chance to make extra money."

"This isn't a primary job, though?" he inquired, raising a brow at her.

"No," she shook her head. "You get paid for these services, but not very much. It's more of a side job, in case you wish to make some extra cash."

Ichigo pursed his lips in appreciation. "Pretty smart," he remarked. "I'm impressed."

For some reason his compliment made Rukia blush. She coughed, shaking off the uncomfortable feeling and smiling at him. "Thank you," she said. "Did your last pack have something like this?"

Ichigo's mood immediately soured. "No," he said tersely.

That was all he said, and Rukia was left wondering once again what had happened to him. She could very easily use her position as Alpha to make him tell her, but she decided to let him keep his privacy. She wasn't the kind of Alpha that demanded her pack members do every last thing she desired of them, and so far she hasn't seen a reason to force Ichigo to tell her anything.

"Anyway," she said, trying to dispel the awkwardness in the air. "Have you decided on a job?"

Ichigo gave a frown in thought, placing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Manual labor would be what I'm best at," he said. "But I don't have a green thumb, so gardening is out of the question for me."

"You could chop wood," Rukia suggested. "We are always in need of manual labor, and chopping wood is a very important thing to do around here. We use the wood for building new homes and for the cooks."

His brows rose, considering this. "Alright," he said, shrugging. "I'll chop wood."

Rukia nodded. "Excellent," she said. "Tomorrow I will introduce you to Kensei, the one who is in charge of chopping the wood. For now you can rest and unpack, settle in and familiarize yourself with your new home."

Ichigo grunted in acknowledgement, and Rukia led him back towards his new home.

[~]

Rukia dropped Ichigo off at his house with the promise that she would grab him and introduce him to Kensei in the morning. He didn't say much; rather he just waved and bid her a good night, thanking her for the tour. She was left wondering what was going through his head once again.

After dropping him off, Rukia went straight to her kitchen to go over the day's reports. Every job supervisor was required to give her a detailed report of the day's progress in their respected fields, and she reviewed them every night. It was a tiring job, but she was efficient and wouldn't allow any faults to crack their system. Generations had dedicated their lives to allow them to maintain their way of living, and Rukia would not be the one to let it crumble.

With a sigh, Rukia tossed another report onto the growing pile of reviewed paperwork. She could feel her eyelids growing heavy, and her stomach was growling with hunger. She figured a break was in order, seeing as she still had quite a few reports to go over before she was done for the night.

She stood from her kitchen table and went to heat up some leftover beef stew. She placed the bowl into the microwave and leaned against the counter as she waited, rubbing her tired eyes. She glanced out her window to watch the sun finish its descent under the horizon, darkness settling over the compound. The houses along the block provided light to the streets, illuminating the way for those that hadn't returned home yet. She stepped closer to the window, watching her pack move about outside, conversing with friends, holding hands with their Mates, and plain enjoying the night air. She let a small smile grace her lips, thanking whatever deity for allowing happiness and peace to spread through her pack so effortlessly.

Her violet eyes caught movement directly across from her window, and she couldn't stop herself from looking. With how the houses were positioned she could easily see into the window of Ichigo's living room, and the movement she noticed was the orange haired man himself. He was in the threshold between the kitchen and living room, using the doorway to lift himself up in a pull-up.

Rukia's eyes widened at the sight of him. He was shirtless, sweat running down the hard muscles in his back. But it wasn't his half-nakedness that had her staring in awe, but rather the terrible scars that littered his torso.

There were dozens of them, running criss-cross in groups of four. They were deep, meaning that the wounds would have been fatal for a normal human. A werewolf's healing was double that of a human's, meaning that in order to actually leave a scar on a wolf you had to cut deep. These scars were deeper than any scar she had ever seen, and there were many. Running from the top of his shoulders down his back and around to the front where she couldn't see, the scars were vicious.

_Those are from a pair of claws…_ she realized, watching him do his pull-ups. Another mystery was added to this man that now lived next door to her. She watched him, frowning in thought as she inspected the healed wounds. Were those from his old pack?

Before she could speculate further, Ichigo dropped to his feet and turned towards her. She yelped and ducked under the window, out of sight. Her heart raced at having almost been caught staring at her neighbor, her jaw clenched tight as she waited for Ichigo to pass. She peeked over the edge of the window, watching as Ichigo threw back on his shirt, glancing briefly the continued scars along his chest and stomach. He ran a hand through his sweaty orange hair and walked out of view, down the hall towards his bedroom. She breathed a sigh of relief, standing to her full height and frowning.

Ichigo had mostly been a distraction for her; something to help her forget her issues with Renji. But now she was starting to become intrigued by him. He was a mystery – an enigma. All she knew was that he was an Omega, and would technically remain so until the full moon ceremony. Apparently Urahara knew his father and had been there to see him as a child in another pack. That was the extent of her knowledge about him. Beyond that… Ichigo was a complete stranger.

Rukia decided that she wanted to learn more about him. She wasn't sure why, but she was interested in this new, orange haired werewolf.

[~]

When morning came round, Rukia was up bright and early. She showered, brushed her hair – even though she didn't usually do so – and dressed in a light yellow tee and a pair of tight jean shorts. She oddly felt the need to spruce herself up, though she wasn't sure why. All she had planned for the day was to show Ichigo to his new job site. Other than that she was just going about her everyday duties like normal.

She shook the thought aside and made her way next door to Ichigo's house. She knocked three times before letting herself in, the customary action before visiting someone in the compound. They were an open community, and rarely did anyone intrude on another without a proper purpose.

She made a mental note to inform Ichigo of this custom.

When she opened the door, she saw Ichigo standing from his couch to greet her. He was dressed in a plain pair of jeans and a short sleeved wife beater. He looked ready for manual labor.

Rukia pushed aside the memory of his scarred torso from the night before as she greeted him. "Good morning, Ichigo," she smiled politely. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept fine," he said, not caring to return her smile, but rather raising a brow at her. "Um… you look… nice."

Scarlet tinted her cheeks at his compliment. She coughed into her fist and brought back her smile. "Thank you," she said. "So, are you ready to get to your new job?"

Ichigo nodded, following her as she led him out of the house and onto the road. As they walked, Rukia tried to strike up a conversation.

"So how was the first night in your new home?"

He shrugged. "Weird, but not bad."

"Weird how?" she inquired.

"New places are always weird," he explained. "Especially since I'm living there alone."

This caught her attention. "You lived with someone in your old pack?"

Ichigo nodded. "I lived with my family. My father and two younger sisters."

Rukia furrowed her brow. "You're of age though; shouldn't you have had your own place?"

He shook his head. "There weren't any spare singles homes. The way we were set up is only certain people could live in certain homes. There were homes designed for families, for Mates, and for singles. All of the homes for single people were taken, so I had to stay in my father's home until one opened up."

Rukia frowned. That system seemed a little stifling. In her pack if they didn't have enough homes they'd just build a new one. They had empty lots for this purpose specifically. They had built new homes before for pups who were of age and could move out of their family's house. Although most of the time they'd find their mate and move in together, leaving vacant homes for others to move in to. At least a dozen people had lived in Ichigo's new home before him.

"Well, if you ever get scared by yourself just let me know, I'll chase the boogeymen away," she grinned teasingly at him.

Ichigo scoffed. "Like anything would be scared of a shrimp like you."

Rukia's eyes widened. She stopped walking and stared at him in shock. He stopped and turned to her, a scowl on his face but a curious look in his eye.

"What did you say to me?" she asked lowly, a deep frown on her face.

"I _said_," Ichigo drew out the word, "'Like anyone would be scared of a shrimp like you.'"

Rukia was flabbergasted. No one ever insulted her like that. She was the Alpha, and no one ever dared to disrespect her. Doing so was punishable by submission. All she had to do was let her eyes glow and bare her fangs and Ichigo would be on the ground begging for forgiveness.

That's what she should have done, but instead… she laughed.

Ichigo was taken aback by her laughter, watching her as she threw her head back and held her stomach, her voice ringing loudly into the air for others to hear. He grew uncomfortable as other pack members stopped to stare in awe, having rarely seen their Alpha laugh so joyously.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he whispered harshly, waving his hands for her to quiet down.

"Haha!" she chortled, shaking her head. "Nothing, nothing. It's just been a while since somebody actually joked with me like that."

Ichigo stared at her. "It wasn't a joke," he said. "You're short."

Still laughing, Rukia blind-sighted Ichigo with a swift jab to his abdomen. He grunted, doubling over in pain as he held his midriff.

"You're funny," she said, still giggling as if she hadn't just punched him. "Now c'mon, strawberry, you've got work to do."

"My name doesn't-" Ichigo tried to protest, but Rukia was already walking ahead of him, humming a tune only she understood. He growled softly, standing straight and shaking his head. "Weirdo she-wolf…"

She ignored his grumbling as they made their way across the compound. In all honesty, Rukia wasn't even a little bit miffed about the fact he had insulted her. After she became Alpha everyone started acting like she some sort of ticking time bomb – stepping lightly around her as to not set her off. No one would ever shoot the shit with her anymore, not even Renji. Even before the drama between them, her best friend had pulled back with the playful teasing after her eyes turned red. She became the princess that no one was allowed to push too hard or else she'd break, and she hated it. To have someone who actually wasn't afraid to be real around her… it was _invigorating_.

She was growing to like Ichigo, even if he was an orange haired asshole.

It didn't take long before they were walking up on the group of men who were standing near the back exit of the compound, all waiting for their leader – a man with white hair and a piercing through his eyebrow – to finish checking off names on a list in his gloved hands. When he caught the scent of the Alpha coming closer, he looked up to meet Rukia's eye and lowered his clipboard.

"Good morning, Kuchiki-sama," Kensei greeted, bowing to his Alpha. "What can I do for you?"

Rukia returned his greeting with a nod. "Hello Kensei," she said, placing on her mask of authority. When it came to certain members of her pack she had to hide any sign of weakness or vulnerability. At any moment she could be challenged for her position as Alpha, and some wolves – such as Kensei – were more than willing to attempt it should they see an opening. "I've brought you a new worker. This is Kurosaki Ichigo, and he's joining your force."

Kensei turned his hard gaze to Ichigo, sizing him up. "So you're the new pack member I've heard about."

Ichigo formed his signature scowl, but said nothing.

"He'll be a great asset," Rukia continued, taking the lead as it was apparent Ichigo didn't plan to. "He's a strong wolf, recommended by Urahara himself."

By dropping Urahara's name, everyone became interested. Everyone who had been in the pack long enough knew Urahara's importance, and if he had recommended somebody then it was certain they were valuable.

"Well," Kensei placed his gloved hands on his hips, clearly impressed. "We'll see just how much of an 'asset' you'll be today, Kurosaki."

Ichigo snorted, not wavering under Kensei's intense stare. "Are we going to work or check each other out all day?"

Rukia nearly burst out giggling, but caught herself and held her stoic façade. The scandalous look on Kensei's face at Ichigo's remark made her want to roll on the floor laughing.

"Whatever," Kensei scoffed, turning back to his workforce. "We've got a long day ahead of us, boys! Let's not dilly dally, alright?"

"Yes, sir!" the group of men shouted in return.

"Let's see what you're made of, Kurosaki," Kensei sneered. He turned his attention back to his Alpha. "I'll take good care of him, don't you worry."

Rukia nodded. "Good," she turned back to Ichigo. "Kensei will advise you on the details of your job. He's a rough bastard, but a good man."

Kensei snorted, but said nothing.

"I've got it," Ichigo said, tapping two fingers to his forehead. "I'll see you later."

Rukia realized with a sudden start that once he left to go to his new job, Ichigo wouldn't have a reason to hang out with her anymore. With her newfound interest in the man she didn't want to just let him go. She needed to think of a way to keep his attention, or else she may lose her opportunity to figure him out.

"Um, Ichigo," she called out before he could walk away. He frowned, turning back to her with a raised brow.

"Yes?"

"Do you…" she bit her lip, fighting for something to say. She had called him out before thinking of a reason to keep him around. She said the first thing that came to mind, "Do you want to come have dinner at my house tonight?"

Ichigo wasn't the only one who was shocked by her invitation. Rukia hadn't meant to sound so… _pleading. _Like some teenager trying to convince her crush to go on a date with her. She cursed herself profusely, especially since Kensei was standing behind Ichigo with a confused look on his face.

"Uh, sure, I guess," Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Is there something you want to discuss with me about?"

She coughed, shaking her head. "No, just… I thought it'd be a good idea to spend some time with each other. Since you're new to the pack I figured… you know… I could give you tips?"

It had come out as a question, and Rukia bit the inside of her cheek to punish herself for being such a fool. She was coming off as a nervous little girl when in reality she was the leader of a pack of werewolves. She was making a spectacle of herself just to have dinner with an Omega that was joining her pack. If ever there was a time to challenge her for her title, it was now while she was flustered.

"Okay," Ichigo said, shrugging. "I'll come over later."

Rukia perked up slightly. "Alright, I'll see you then."

Ichigo gave a brief wave before following after Kensei into the woods. She watched them go, feeling an odd sort of triumph despite her embarrassment.

[~]

After dropping off Ichigo, Rukia decided to spend the day checking up on things around the compound. She inspected the fresh crops in the gardens, watched the cooks run around their kitchen to complete lunch orders, and bid good luck to those that were heading into the city for the day. Morale was boosted when she showed her face around the compound, and a light mood washed over the pack as she showed that she cared.

Throughout the day she spotted the men who chopped wood, carrying their fair share of freshly cut logs into the compound. Once or twice she saw Ichigo, hefting an armful of wood to the center of the compound where they kept their logs. She couldn't help but to stop and stare whenever she caught sight of him carrying all that wood, marveling at his raw strength.

In the end, she'd always blush and move along. She was embarrassed to have lost herself more than once in ogling the Omega. She had never been so fascinated by someone before, especially not someone she had just met the day before. She wanted to get to know this man, more than she figured was appropriate.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ Rukia mused as she made her way across the compound towards her home. She had been strolling around for a few hours now and it was just about time for lunch. She could have picked something up from the kitchen during her visit, but she figured she could use this opportunity to eat lunch _and _decide on what she was going to make for dinner tonight. She didn't want to just feed Ichigo leftovers, so she had to make plans now or else make a fool of herself… _again. _

She was halfway home when she heard the ruckus. She turned to see a crowd forming near the area where they kept the wood. With a frown, she came closer and recognized the familiar sound.

It was a fight.

"I'm gonna fuckin' murder you, cur!" a male voice roared, his voice tinted with the beast that lurked within them all.

"Try it, shithead!" another male barked in retort, the sound of snarling and someone hitting the ground following.

Rukia sighed in exasperation. This happened at least once every few days. Compacting a pack of werewolves into a community it was inevitable that violence would occur.

She pushed her way through the crowd, letting her eyes morph from azure to crimson. She knew how to deal with this situation, and would make quick work of the two men who were rumbling.

When she reached the front of the crowd she paused.

The ones who were fighting were two men named Shuuhei Hisagi and Tetsuzaemon Iba. They were a rambunctious duo, getting into fights with others frequently. She would have thought they would have learned by now not to cause trouble, because she had more than once put them into their place. But it wasn't the fact that it was these two men that were fighting, it was who was involved in holding them back.

Their fangs were bared, claws sprouting from their fingertips, their eyes glowing a golden yellow. Holding Iba back was a bald, ferocious looking man named Ikkaku, and the one holding Shuuhei back was none other than Ichigo.

He must have been dropping off his load of chopped wood when the fight broke out, and had jumped in to help stop it instead of watching like these other people. He had Shuuhei in a full nelson, his eyes flashing yellow as he struggled to keep the dark haired werewolf from lunging at Iba.

She was impressed by his strength. Shuuhei was a powerful wolf, and Ichigo was restraining him with barely any difficulty. She stared for a moment, mesmerized by the soft glow that his amber eyes gave off.

Iba's bestial roar brought her back to reality. She shook her head, marching forward between the men.

Rukia felt her gums tickle slightly, her canines lengthening into four sharp, white fangs. She let her eyes burn a blood red, glaring at the two men as they caught sight of her – fear evidently flashing over their expressions. She didn't hold back as she opened her mouth and gave a powerful roar that echoed all throughout the compound.

Everyone bowed their heads to their Alpha, Shuuhei and Iba falling to their knees on instinct as she directed her angry glare to them both. Even Ikkaku, one of her proudest, fiercest werewolves lowered his gaze, not daring to challenge his Alpha. She glanced at Ichigo, who was averting his eyes as to not disrespect her in front of her pack.

"What the fuck is going on here?" she growled, letting the edge of her voice maintain the sound of her wolf. It was a gnarled sound, one that demanded respect and obedience. No one could defy her when she was in full Alpha mode, not even Ichigo who was an Omega and at this point held no ties to her pack.

"He-!" both Iba and Shuuhei shouted in unison, pointing to the other. She snapped her jaws threateningly, a silent command to remain submissive.

"One of you is going to tell me what's going on – _calmly_," she snapped before either of them could open their mouths, "or else I'm going to make examples out of you both in front of everyone!"

"He's trying to take my Mate!" Iba suddenly shouted, pointing at Shuuhei accusingly. Shuuhei's face turned red in anger.

"Fuck you, Iba!" Shuuhei growled.

Rukia raised a brow at Iba. "You don't have a Mate, Tetsuzaemon."

"Exactly!" Shuuhei yelled. "She's not yours!"

"_Who _are you two idiots fighting over?" Rukia barked, her voice coming out in a little lisp as her fangs poked at her lips.

"Rangiku!" they shouted in unison.

Rukia scowled, scanning the crowd around her until she spotted the woman that was the reason for this fight. She spotted her standing a few feet away, looking embarrassed and trying her best not to meet Rukia's eyes.

She should have known. Rangiku was one of the most well sought after females of the pack, and occasionally Rukia would hear about arguments over who would get the chance to ask her to be their Mate next. She should have figured soon enough the arguments would get physical.

With a groan, Rukia mentally commanded her fangs to retract and return to their original state before talking, "Whoever gets to be Matsumoto's Mate is _her _decision," she growled at the two men, making them flinch. "Fighting over her like this will do nothing. She's not a prize to be won, and all you're doing is showing her what idiotic barbarians you are!"

Shuuhei and Iba lowered their heads in shame, registering the truth in their Alpha's words. She saw the relief in Rangiku's expression at having the two understand that violence wouldn't get her attention, and knew this was the perfect point to end it.

"If I catch you two fighting over her again I'm going to neuter you both, got it?"

Both of them paled at her threat, uttering their understanding. She nodded, letting her eyes revert back to their normal hue. She turned to the crowd, waving her hand.

"Get back to work! The scene's over," she yelled, making everyone scramble away to avoid her wrath. She was a kind Alpha, but she wouldn't hesitate to slam someone to the ground for disobedience.

Shuuhei and Iba went their separate ways, eager to be out of Rukia's sight. She watched them go, frowning deeply. She glanced to where Ichigo stood, meeting his eye briefly before he turned and went back to work as well.

Rukia was distracted with watching Ichigo's back as he walked away, so she didn't notice when Rangiku stepped up to her and startled her with her voice.

"I'm sorry, Kuchiki-sama," Rangiku said, making Rukia realize that she had, once again, been ogling the Omega. She quickly turned to the busty, strawberry blonde woman, craning her neck slightly to stare up into Rangiku's abnormally beautiful face. "I didn't know those morons would start a fight in broad daylight over me."

Rukia shook her head. "It wasn't your fault," she said, then grinned playfully. "You really need to choose a Mate soon, though. Otherwise things like this are going to continue to happen."

Rangiku gave a loud, weary sigh, placing a hand over her bosom. "I just haven't met the right one, you know? All of these men want me, but there are so few that _I _want."

Rukia couldn't help but chuckle at Rangiku's exaggerated display of exasperation. Rangiku was, without a doubt, the most sought after woman in the pack – after Rukia, of course, but that was because she was the Alpha – but she had refused to accept any offers for Mating thus far. Until Rangiku chose a Mate all the men in the pack would fight over her.

"Well, hurry up and find 'the one,' okay?" Rukia said teasingly.

"I'm trying!" Rangiku whined, but then a mischievous look shined in her pretty blue eyes. "Although, that new guy is quite the looker. Maybe I'll introduce myself to him and see where it goes, if you know what I mean."

Rangiku winked at Rukia, and she suddenly felt uncomfortable. Rangiku had aspirations towards Ichigo, and for some, unexplainable reason that bothered Rukia.

"Ah, right," Rukia rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, keep out of trouble, okay?"

Rangiku nodded enthusiastically. "Will do, Alpha-sama!" she chirped, waving before skipping off, obviously over her earlier embarrassment.

With a sigh, Rukia turned and made her way home, trying to decipher these odd feelings that were forming towards the new pack member.

[~]

After returning home, Rukia finished the beef stew from the night before and took out the ingredients for teriyaki chicken. As the chicken thawed she went to work on some of the paperwork that had been dropped off while she was away. It took her an hour to finish it all, and once that was done she went to work on chopping the ginger.

She worked slowly, finding a peculiar need to be meticulous. She mixed the sauce, stirred it in the pan, simmered the sauce while she flattened the chicken, oiled the frying pan, and browned the chicken. She had never worked so hard in her life to cook a meal, never felt a need to actually put in any effort to eat. As she marinated the chicken she wondered what the hell had gotten into her.

By the time she was nearly done with everything the sun was beginning to set, meaning Ichigo should be coming very soon. The woodchoppers usually went home around the time the sun went down, seeing as it was more difficult to cut wood at night. She figured that after doing manual labor all day Ichigo would be starving by the time he was allowed to leave, so she wanted to make sure the teriyaki was done by the time he arrived.

Rukia glanced out her window to see Ichigo making his way down the street. He waved at her, raising a finger to indicate that he wanted her to wait a moment. She nodded, watching as he jogged into his home, seeing him discard his shirt through his living room window, and disappearing out of sight. It wasn't hard to deduce that he wanted to shower before coming for dinner, as he had been out in the sun all day. She could only imagine the stench that was coming off of him.

Ten minutes passed before there came three knocks at her door. She smiled when she heard the door opening. He had showered and dressed more quickly than she had expected.

"Just in time," she called, listening to his footsteps come down the hallway. "I just finished the chi-"

Rukia realized too late that she had forgotten to inform Ichigo of the pack's three knock rule, meaning that it couldn't have been him who had entered her home.

When the scent of the person who had entered her home filled her nostrils, her eyes widened, realizing her mistake.

She spun on her heel to find Renji leaning against the entryway to her kitchen, his eyes cloudy and his lips parted slightly.

"Renji, what are-" she paused, her nose scrunching up as she sniffed the air. "Have you been drinking?"

"Yeah," Renji said sloppily, the scent of bourbon wafting from his mouth. "I may… have," he hiccupped.

She scowled angrily, placing the pot of teriyaki chicken down on the counter before walking up to him. "What are you doing here, Renji? And drunk, of all things!"

Renji didn't answer, rather looked over her shoulder at the food and all the residue ingredients on the counter. "I heard that… you were gonna have dinner with the O-O….Omeeger."

She raised a brow. "'Omeeger'? You mean Ichigo?"

"Whatever!" Renji threw his arms up over his head, startling Rukia with his sudden movement. She knew she had to be careful in this situation. A drunk, heartbroken werewolf was an unpredictable thing. "I heard you were eatin' him…"

"I'm having dinner _with _him, Renji," she corrected. "I'm just trying to get to know the new pack member, understand?"

"You're trying to _sssleep_ with him!" Renji slurred his _s_'s. "You've never had dinner with 'nyone before! 'Specially not an… a… _lone wolf_."

Rukia felt the urge to shift, to release her fangs and claws and force Renji out of her house. The way he insulted Ichigo, and his insinuation that she wanted to sleep with him was making her severely angry.

"It's time to go," she said sternly. "Or else I'm going to have to-"

Renji cut her off, lunging forward to place his hands on her shoulders. Her eyes flashed red in shock and anger, her muscles tensing.

"Rukia," he said her name with surprising sincerity considering the amount of alcohol on his breath. "Why are you choosing _him _over _me_?"

She was shocked by his question. The pleading look in his eyes beseeched her for an answer, and she didn't have one to give him.

"You're drunk," she said slowly, taking his hands off of her shoulders. "You're seeing things that aren't there. I think you need to go home and sleep it off, okay?"

He stared into her eyes, a look of despair within their brown depths. A resolute look overcame his features, and she was stunned as he tore his hands away from her grip and grabbed her face to pull into a forceful kiss.

Her mind skipped a thought as his alcohol tainted breath invaded her taste buds. Disgust welled inside of her, his rough lips forcing themselves onto her own. She tried to push him off, but with the position they were in she couldn't get much leverage. She whined against his mouth, her eyes turning red out of rage, trying to demand that he let her go. He didn't listen, instead gripping her tighter and trying to push his tongue into her mouth.

Faintly, Rukia heard the sound of a door crashing open, and then in the next second Renji was torn away and slammed up against the wall of her kitchen. She gasped, nearly retching as the foul taste of bourbon burned her tongue.

A growl caught her attention. She glanced up to find Renji being pinned by the throat against the wall, the elbow being driven into his neck belonging to Ichigo.

"Let me go, you outcast!" Renji snarled, his eyes blinking gold as he sobered up considerably.

"She said that you should leave," Ichigo growled, his tone laced with the beast within. "You ought to listen to your Alpha, mutt."

Renji roared, catching Ichigo on the cheek with a hard right fist. The orange haired werewolf stumbled back a step, giving Renji enough room to escape and tackle him from the waist.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, moving to pull Renji off of him. Before she could Ichigo was able to roll the two of them over and gain the upper hand, raising a hand and hammering it down into Renji's nose, breaking the fragile bone and bending it to the side. Renji wailed, squeezing his eyes tight as pain radiated throughout his sinuses.

Ichigo reared back for another assault, but Rukia caught his wrist before he could. His head snapped to her, his once amber colored eyes glowing a searing yellowish gold. She bore her red eyed stare into his eyes, silently commanding him to back off. His muscles visibly relaxed, his eyes reverting back to their natural color.

"Let me handle it," she said to him. "I've got this."

He nodded, standing up off of Renji and stepping back, letting Rukia take care of the injured red haired werewolf.

Renji grunted, snorting blood as he held himself up on his elbows. He looked up Rukia, seeing her red eyed glare.

"Rukia, I'm-"

"Save it," Rukia cut him off, her tone icy. "I can't overlook this, Renji. You may be my Beta, but that doesn't give you the right to come to my home drunk and belligerent. I have to punish you."

Renji's eyes widened, all drunkenness gone from his gaze. "Wait, please-"

"On the next full moon you will be stripped of your position as Beta of this pack."

Renji fell into stunned silence, holding his bleeding, broken nose. He cast his gaze over to Ichigo, who was standing silently behind Rukia, ready to act if he decided to attack.

"Y-you're demoting me?!" he shouted incredulously.

"You leave me with no choice," she replied sternly.

He stared at her in shock for a few seconds. Finally, after the shock wore off, he clenched his jaw, gripped his nose and, with a loud _snap!_, positioned it back into place. He stood, blood dripping down from his nostrils, and glared at the two of them.

"Fine," he spat. "I'll be there for the ceremony."

Renji stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Rukia watched him go, keeping up her icy exterior until he was gone. As soon as the door shut, she let loose a weary sigh.

"What a disaster…" She sat down in one of her kitchen chairs and rested her head on the table in exhaustion. "Now I'm out a Beta."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said comfortingly, sitting in the chair across from her. She glanced up at him, having nearly forgotten that he was there. "He obviously has some issues to deal with."

Rukia snorted a short laugh. "You have no idea…" she sighed again. "You know I could have handled that on my own."

He shrugged. "I saw what was happening through the window. I knew that I had to help," he said.

"Why?" Rukia raised a brow. "I'm an Alpha; I could have dealt with him once I caught my bearings."

"I know," Ichigo said, meeting her eye. "But just because you can doesn't mean you should have to."

Rukia's eyes widened. She hadn't expected for such a sincere answer, and with it she felt her heart skip a beat. No one had ever taken into consideration that even though she was an Alpha, she was still a woman and liked to have someone come to her side when in trouble. She was a strong, noble werewolf, but deep down she still liked the option of someone helping her – even if she didn't need it.

Blushing slightly, Rukia cleared her throat and looked away. "Well, thank you."

He shook his head. "No need," he said.

She was shocked to see a small smile gracing his lips – something she had never seen before. His smile was beautiful; no other word could describe it. She felt her stomach pool with heat at the sight of it, her heart picking up in pace.

_Calm down, he'll smell your excitement_, she scolded herself. If she got worked up he would be able to scent it and things would get awkward quickly.

"Anyway," she said, trying to change the subject. "How was your first day of work?"

He shrugged. "Work is work," he said, staring at her for a moment, a pensive look in his expression. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," she said.

"What's going on between you and your Beta?"

Rukia sucked in a tight breath, having expected such a question to be asked after that horrible scene.

"It's complicated," she said, trying to dismiss his question.

"I've got time," he replied, determined to know.

Rukia glanced at him, seeing the intent look he was giving her. It made a shiver run down her spine.

"Fine," she sighed. "I'll tell you…" She paused, and then an idea hit her. "But on one condition."

Ichigo furrowed his brow. "Which is?"

She raised a finger at him. "_You _have to tell me why you left your old pack."

His jaw clenched, and for a second she worried she may have crossed a line. She was about to wave it off, tell him to forget it, but he cut her off by giving a small nod.

"Deal," he said. "You first."

Rukia was stunned into silence for a moment. She honestly hadn't expected him to agree so willingly.

"Uh… really?" she asked dumbly.

"It's only fair," he said quietly. "I'll tell you why I was kicked out of my old pack once you've explained what the hell is up with the pineapple head."

Despite the situation, Rukia couldn't help but giggle at the nickname. She immediately regretted it and blushed.

"Okay," she said, coughing. "I'll tell you."

[~]

"I was born into this pack," Rukia began, leaning back in her seat. "My father, Kuchiki Byakuya, was the Alpha for many years. My mother, Hisana, was the head gardener. Being the Alpha's daughter it was a little difficult to make friends. All of the other children were afraid of upsetting me because they feared the wrath of my father. I was a lonely child, desperate for friendship. That's when I met Renji.

"He was an orphan, his parents killed by hunters during the full moon. My father took him into the pack, gave him a home, and taught him to control his urges. In a way, Renji became my brother. He was also my first friend, my only friend. He and I were very close, seeing as we both turned to my father for guidance.

"When I was nineteen, my mother became ill. As you know it's rare for werewolves to get sick, but unfortunately my mother had always been a weak wolf and succumbed to her illness soon after. When she died, my father shut down. Losing one's Mate is a fate worse than death, and for my father – the once proud, powerful Alpha of our pack – losing my mother was too much to bear.

"He attempted to continue running the pack, but his resolve was gone. He was a ghost of his former self, and there was talk amongst the pack members that somebody should usurp him. I tried to plead with him to get his head back into the game, to reassert his dominance before it was too late. But he wouldn't listen to me.

"When I was twenty-one he gave up. He couldn't keep it up any more. I had seen it coming, and so had Renji. My father announced that he would choose a successor, someone he would grant the position of Alpha to. I was certain he would choose Renji, who by then had usurped the position of Beta after defeating the old one in combat during the full moon ceremony, but, instead, he chose me.

"I was shocked, as was the whole pack. Just because I was the Alpha's daughter doesn't guarantee that I would become Alpha someday. It's not a family title. But, when he was making his speech about why he chose me, he said that it was because he saw greatness in me that he didn't see in anyone else. Of course I was skeptical, but how could I decline? Our Alpha – my _father _– was handing me the greatest honor."

"You agreed to kill your father?" Ichigo asked in bewilderment.

Rukia shook her head. "No," she said. "You must not know."

"Know what?" Ichigo inquired with interest.

"There is a ritual where an Alpha could bestow upon someone his power. During the full moon, just before the transformation, he inserted his claws into the back of my neck and infused me with his red eyes."

Rukia turned in her seat, brushing her hair aside to reveal the four, small, nail shaped scars running vertical along the nape of her neck. Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight of them, studying the perfect symmetry of each scar that marred her smooth, porcelain skin.

"After the ritual," she continued, letting her hair cover the scars and turning back to face him. "He grew weak. His body could not handle the strain of the transformation anymore, so he moved to a remote cabin a few miles away into the woods. I visit him every full moon to tell him how the pack is going, and to see how he's been holding up. I fear one day going to visit him and finding him dead.

"But, I digress. All of this is beside my answer to your question, a pretext so you will understand our situation. When it was announced I would become Alpha, Renji became just a bit distant with me. As a child being the daughter of the Alpha had made the other kids scared to be around me, and I was afraid that as an adult _being _the Alpha would scare off my only true friend.

"When the ritual was done, Renji remained by my side, but as more of a Beta than a friend. We still had our laughs, still ate lunch together to discuss the day's happenings, but it had more of a professional air to it. I had lost that special spark that made our friendship so special, all because my eyes turned red.

"We remained this way for years; friends yet not friends. I was beginning to accept it, beginning to understand that his distant companionship would be the best I'd ever get, until the last full moon ceremony. When it came time to bond new Mates, Renji stepped forward and asked me to be his. I was shocked, of course, because I had no clue he had such feelings towards me. Unfortunately I had to decline, because to me Renji is my brother and nothing more."

"He didn't take that well, I see," Ichigo remarked.

Rukia nodded. "He's never been too good at letting things go. He once held a grudge against another pack member for a whole month just because they startled him while he was taking a nap."

Ichigo snorted. "A bit dramatic, don't you think?"

She chuckled. "You have no idea." She sighed softly. "Which leads us to here. He was drinking tonight, and I guess his pride got the best of him and he came here to try and convince me to take him as my Mate."

"'Convince'?" Ichigo raised a brow incredulously. "Looked to me like he was trying to _force _himself on you."

Rukia frowned, trying to find a way to give a rebuttal, but couldn't find a way to do so. She closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger, sighing.

"You're right," she said quietly. "He was trying to force it on me. But, thankfully you came along and saved me – even though I could have handled it," she added.

"Like I said," he shook his head. "Just because you can doesn't mean you should have to."

She blushed slightly, but brushed it off. "Anyway, I've held up my part of the deal. I've told you about myself, so now it's your turn."

Ichigo pursed his lips together, a glazed look in his amber colored eyes.

"Alright," he said, taking in a slow, steadying breath. "My turn…"

[~]

"Like you, I was born into my old pack. My father had willingly left his pack to become an Omega, and had met my mother during the full moon transformation. He joined her pack to claim her as his Mate, and they had me soon after. When I was four my twin sisters were born, and our little family was complete.

"In all honesty, my childhood was rather normal. I played with the other children, was taught to control the wolf inside of me, and helped to care for my younger sisters. Everything was pretty normal… except for my pack's Alpha."

Rukia frowned. "What was wrong with your Alpha?"

"He was a cruel man," Ichigo said, scowling deeply at the memory of his old Alpha. "His name was Yhwach, and he preached pacifism and peace, yet did not hesitate to punish those that defied him. He was the epitome of a hypocrite, each full moon giving speeches on the beauty of peace and his disgust with all things violent. I once saw him give this very speech then immediately execute one of my pack members for 'reckless behavior towards another.'

"When I became of age I was appointed the position of his enforcer, a policeman of sorts. I was only one level below Beta, a Gamma of sorts if such a thing existed. When I was first appointed this position I had felt honored, as I was being deemed one of the strongest of our pack. But soon after… I discovered my new job was entailed with horrible acts.

"Yhwach made me punish many of my fellow pack members for reasons I couldn't even fathom. I've bloodied my knuckles too many times to count, and all because he was a cruel piece of shit. But even though I didn't agree with everything he did, I couldn't do anything. I had no interest in leaving my family behind, so I kept my mouth shut and did as I was told.

"That changed though, when my mother became Yhwach's target for punishment…"

Rukia's eyes widened as she watched the despair pass over Ichigo's expression. He closed his eyes, sucking in a sharp breath, mentally preparing himself for the next part of his story.

"My mother was an amazing woman, the center of our family. She was patient, kind, and the most beautiful female in our pack. She had never done a thing wrong in her life, especially against the pack. But, while Yhwach was punishing a small child for roughhousing with the other kids, she stood up to him. She told him everything that we all thought – that he was a terrible, ruthless man that did not deserve the position of Alpha.

"Of course he didn't take well to that. He got in one hit before I couldn't take it anymore. I challenged him for the title of Alpha, demanding he leave my mother alone. He accepted my challenge, and when the full moon came we fought.

"I… was beaten badly. I didn't even stand a chance against him, but he didn't kill me. Instead, he had other pack members hold me down while he used his claws to slash me up."

Rukia held her breath as Ichigo stood, removing his shirt to reveal the web of scars she had witnessed through his window the night before. From the front she could see that they were more intense, thicker and longer as if the hand that gave them to him was slow and methodical.

She could only imagine what a sick, twisted man this Yhwach was to have done such a thing to one of his own.

"I was certain I was going to die," Ichigo continued, pulling his shirt back on to cover his scarred skin, "but he didn't finish me off. Instead he let me live, deciding to use me as an example. He exiled me from the pack, a fate worse than death he put it. I tried to fight it, but he made me an offer I had to accept."

"What was the offer?" Rukia inquired.

"If I left without a fight, as he so _hates _violence," he snorted derisively, "he would not punish my family. He would not harm my mother, my sisters, or my father for as long as I remained in exile. He wanted me to suffer as an Omega, and for two months I did.

"Before I left the pack, my father pulled me aside and told me to seek out Kisuke Urahara. During his time as a willing Omega he had Urahara frequently help him out whenever he got into trouble. He told me where to find him, and that he would be able to help me. I traveled for two months to find him, hiding in the woods when the full moon rose as to not be detected, and when I finally found him he told me about this pack. He let me rest for two nights before sending off for you."

Rukia knew the rest of the story. When she had arrived at Urahara's Ichigo had endured two long months of travel, of fear, of loneliness, all because he stood up for his mother.

She took a moment to process this information, letting it all sink in. Ichigo's story was tragic, and she finally understood why he was so distant and frowning. He had been expelled from the only pack he had ever known, forced to leave behind his family and any and all friends he may have had, and had to live with the reminders of this fact on his body for the rest of his life.

Her heart ached for him.

"I'm so, so sorry Ichigo," she said softly, not knowing what else to say. "The things you've endured… they are terrible. That man does not deserve his title, and I pray he gets what he does deserve: a slit across his throat."

Ichigo's lips quirked slightly, a small smile threatening to break out on his face at her words. "Agreed," he said quietly.

She stared at him for a moment, taking in his faraway stare; as if he were staring right through the ceiling and into his own past misfortunes. She found that she didn't like that look, and knew she had to make it go away.

"Anyway," she said, trying to catch his attention. "The food is ready, if you're hungry."

"Oh," Ichigo blinked, as if returning from a trance. After their sharing of each others' pasts he obviously hadn't expected for her to say such a thing. "I'll set the plates," he said quickly, standing from his seat.

Rukia frowned. "No, I've got it," she said, standing and cutting into his path before he could reach the dishes and food.

Ichigo's signature scowl returned with a vengeance. "You cooked, so I'll set out the plates. It's only polite."

"But this is my house," she protested, collecting the dishes. "You're my guest. I can't have you doing any work when I'm the one who invited you."

"It's not a problem," he said, trying to take the dishes away from her. She growled softly, struggling to keep them from out of his grasp. She pressed her back against his chest, trying to shove him away, but he didn't budge. "Just let me do it, dammit!"

"Move over, you oaf!" she barked, slapping his hands before he could grab the plates.

"_You _move, you midget!"

"Strawberry asshole!"

"Chibi bitch!"

They struggled for a few minutes, both trying to push the other one out of the way. Rukia turned to push at his chest, but he held her wrists and she couldn't move him. They growled in each others' faces, their eyes bearing into the other's with fierce determination…

And then she was kissing him.

She wasn't sure how it happened, instead just knew that it did. She had lunged forward and claimed his lips, shocking and paralyzing him on the spot. When she realized what she was doing her eyes snapped wide open and she immediately pulled away.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" she said quickly, covering her flustered face in embarrassment. "I-I don't know what came over-"

Before she could finish Ichigo leaned down to kiss her back. She gasped into his mouth as he wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. She practically melted into him, closing her eyes and returning the kiss with vigor.

In the back of her mind she was freaking out. What had possessed her to kiss this man? Someone she had only just met the day before. She had just scratched the surface of who he was, yet here she was shoving her tongue down his throat.

Their tongues danced, meshing together in the other's mouth to taste the variety of flavors they both had to offer. Rukia moaned as Ichigo pressed her against the counter, her back arching as he leaned over her slightly. She dug her fingers into his scalp, feeling the soft locks of his orange hair. His hands danced across the small of her back, just above her ass, teasing her body with his touch. She shivered, biting his lip in want.

He growled softly, and it fueled a burning desire in the pit of her stomach. Werewolves, when in the throes of passion, were carnal, possessive, and insatiable. With such heightened senses came a higher tolerance for sensation and stimulus, meaning they could not settle for little. It was all or nothing between a werewolf and their lover. A dog was a man's best friend, and a werewolf was a lover's.

That's why there were no polygamists in the werewolf community.

Rukia pressed against him, feeling his growing member jam against her inner thigh. She sensually rubbed it over his jeans, and Ichigo groaned. She was ready to release her claws and tear away his shirt when he grunted and pulled back slightly, breaking their lip-lock; much to her chagrin.

"What's wrong?" she whispered breathlessly. Their eyes met, his hued with a burning gold and hers with a fiery red. He stared deep into her gaze, something turning the gears of his mind. She tried to kiss him again, but he stopped her.

"This isn't right," he whispered, answering her worried stare. "After everything tonight… you aren't in the right mind."

Rukia frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You're raw from your encounter with Renji," Ichigo said, shaking his head. "You wouldn't be getting with an Omega otherwise. We need to stop, before you do something you regret."

Her eyes widened, her lips parting slightly in shock. Ichigo was displaying a tremendous amount of restraint; all for the sake of letting her keep her dignity. He was forsaking his obvious lust – she could smell his hormones wafting through the air between them – for her.

Did he not realize that only made her want him more?

"Ichigo…" she said his name softly, ready to protest. He shook his head again and pulled back, leaving her feeling surprisingly cold and hypersensitive to the world around them.

"Let's eat," he said, throwing her a forced grin. She held her breath, her heart hammering in her chest at the sight of it. "You went through all that trouble cooking, so we shouldn't let it go to waste, right?"

Rukia remained silent for a moment, letting her nerves calm slightly before she nodded and turned to make the plates.

[~]

They spent the rest of the night eating and sharing idle chitchat. Rukia was surprised by how easily they fell back into comforting conversation after her nearly jumping his bones.

Once the moment was gone, Rukia was able to realize what a momentous fool she had been by practically begging him to have sex with her. Thinking about it made her feel ashamed. She was the Alpha of her pack, and on that night she had turned into a pleading, weak-willed girl.

What made her feel worse was that she wished that it had gone further, even after.

In the weeks following their kiss, they had become good friends. Rukia frequently checked in on Ichigo to see how he was acclimating to the pack, and he would often visit for dinner. He was a much better cook than her, so she was secretly delighted when he would push her out of the way to cook them dinner. He told her his sister Yuzu was the main chef for his old pack, and as such he learned from the best.

They discussed small things, sharing little details about one another. She shared with him how she loved rabbits and had a passion for drawing, even though she never got the chance to do it anymore. She learned that he read Shakespeare, loved chocolate, and that his orange hair was natural despite her disbelief. Throughout it all Rukia found herself wishing more and more they had gone further that night.

Her feelings were growing for this man who was still technically an Omega, and in truth it scared her. She had never felt such a way for someone before, and she was unsure what to do with these new, tender feelings. Not to mention she was sure Ichigo didn't feel the same way. His refusal to have sex with her that night was a clear sign that this was an unrequited attraction.

On top of her confusing feelings for the orange haired Omega, Rukia was dealing with the animosity that was forming between her and Renji. Word had spread about her decision to strip him of his position of Beta, and everyone was talking. Rukia would often see people murmuring whenever she and Renji came into proximity, and he would not let up in his glaring. There was no remorse for what he had done, just anger towards her for what _she _had done.

Life was, in a nutshell, hectic for Kuchiki Rukia.

To top off her pile of issues the full moon was drawing near and she had to prepare for the ceremony and celebration. She had to make the official announcement that Renji would be demoted, and then she would have to deal with dozens of pack members trying to attain his old title of Beta. Her stress levels were going to shoot through the roof until she was able to decide on a new Beta; and even then she would have to deal with everyone trying to change her mind before the next full moon.

With a weary sigh, Rukia ran a hand through her hair. She was returning home from her visit with the cooks, having made sure they were ready for tomorrow's celebration that would require a near mountain of food for the hungry pre-transformed werewolf pack, and was feeling the stress of everything starting to weigh down on her shoulders. If only the Alpha could take a vacation.

She nodded in greeting to the passerby pack members, hiding her fatigue with a pleasant smile and a cheerful wave. She spotted Rangiku chatting with Momo, and figured that was the perfect opportunity to get her mind off of things.

"Hello ladies," Rukia called, waving as she approached the two female pack members.

"Oh! Kuchiki-sama!" Hinamori Momo nearly squeaked, her petite frame straightening at the sight of their Alpha. "How are you?" she asked with a hint of nervousness.

Momo had always been a bit mousy; a nervous young she-wolf that rarely ever let her claws out. Every time Rukia spoke to her she had a slight stutter or a twitch, despite the fact Rukia had been nothing but kind to the younger female. She wasn't good in the face of authority.

Which was a stark contrast to the bubbly, strawberry blonde pair of boobs that was Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Alpha-sama!" Rangiku greeted cheerily, using her special nickname for Rukia. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking," Rukia replied, smiling at Momo, who was practically hiding behind Rangiku. "I just thought I'd come by and see what the two of you were talking about."

"Oh, we're just discussing the upcoming ceremony," Rangiku said. "Just some innocent gossip about who may be getting Mated this time around." Her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh! Alpha-sama! Care to weigh in on the rumors? You would know who is getting Mated!"

Rukia shook her head, smiling awkwardly. "Sorry, but I can't reveal who's getting Mated without their consent. You'll have to wait until I announce the new couples at the ceremony."

"Aww, c'mon!" Rangiku pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. Had Rukia been a man she was sure she would have fallen under the busty woman's charms. "Just between us girls? Right, Momo?"

Rangiku turned to Momo for support, but Momo was no help as she shook her head to indicate she wouldn't go against the Alpha – even with this small, frivolous matter.

"Sorry, those are the rules," Rukia said, shrugging. "The ceremony is only a few days away; you'll get to see the new couples then. If there even are any…"

Rukia winked as Rangiku brightened in awe. She bid them a good day and left them to chatter, making her way back towards her home.

That had been exactly what she needed. A light conversation with others to help clear her head. She let a small smile spread across her face as she entered her house, humming a light tune as she made her way into her living room to relax for a moment before heading back out to check up on the delivery men. There were many items needed from the city, and Rukia had to make sure everything was collected in time for the full moon.

She was actually starting to doze off when her front door swung open, nearly making her jump off the couch onto the floor. She sat straight as the person who had barged into her home came down the hall and flashed her a curious look.

"You falling asleep?" Ichigo inquired, dressed in a blue wind breaker and jeans carrying a crumpled paper bag in his left hand.

Rukia threw him a deep scowl. "No! And you know you can't just barge into my home like that!"

He raised a brow. "You were the one who told me this pack doesn't lock their doors so that others could come and go as they please."

"That's not what I told you," she groaned, running a hand over her face to wake herself up. Ichigo scent was invading her home, and the familiar combination of cinnamon and forest leaves was titillating her senses. "You have to knock three times before entering to announce your arrival; otherwise you might walk in on something private."

"What could _you _be doing that's 'private'?"

_I could have been naked_, she thought. _Although maybe I want you to walk in on me naked… stop it! You're like a damn bitch in heat!_

Rukia attested her gutter-minded thought process on the fact that the full moon was only a day away. It had been a while since she'd gotten the chance to… _take care _of herself.

"What the hell do you want, anyway?" she grunted, ignoring his question.

"Ah," Ichigo frowned anxiously, his fingers kneading the paper bag in his hand as he was reminded why he had come to her home in the first place. She raised a brow at him quizzically.

"What is that?" she asked, lessening her disgruntled tone to a more curious one.

"It's… uh, a gift," he said, scratching the back of his head.

She blinked in surprise. "A gift?"

"For you," he said quickly, pushing the paper bag in her direction. She frowned, staring at it for a moment as he dangled it in front of her face. She took a quick sniff, detecting hints of lavender.

"What is it?" she asked slowly, taking the bag and opening it up. Inside was a medium sized, blue velvet box. Her heart nearly skipped a beat at the sight of the box, her eyes widening as she stared down at the clearly expensive present in the bag.

"Well?" Ichigo growled softly, flushed in embarrassment. "Are you going to open it, or what?"

Rukia didn't say anything, instead reached into the bag and pulled out the velvet box. Slowly, almost in trepidation, she opened the box and gasped at what she saw inside.

Attached to a thin, silver chain was a full moon pendant. The moon was snow white, almost glowing, the edges lined with sparkling silver. Opening the pendant showed a small engraved quote from Lord Byron_:_

_Love will find a way through paths where wolves fear to prey._

"Ichigo…" she breathed in awe.

"Before you get all mushy," he interrupted, a light blush running over his nose. "I saw that pendant while traveling through the city on my way to Urahara's, and after our… conversation the night after I got here I thought maybe I'd pick it up."

She pulled the pendant from out of the box and held it in front of her face, watching the sun glint off the beautiful silver. She glanced up at him, seeing the anticipation in his eyes. He was waiting for her to say something, and in honesty she wasn't sure what to say.

"Could you…" she swallowed hard, holding the necklace towards him. "Would you mind?"

Ichigo frowned in confusion for a second, but then realized what she was asking and nodded. He took the pendant from her and waited for her to turn around and lift her hair. He placed the pendant against her chest, looping the chain around her neck and hooking the lock together. Once it was on she turned, ready to thank him for the gift when she noticed he hadn't pulled back yet. Their eyes met, her breath catching in her throat as his smoldering ambers bore into her eyes.

For a second, Rukia thought Ichigo may kiss her just like he had that night in the kitchen, but instead he caught himself before he could lean in any further and pulled back; much to her chagrin.

"Anyway," he coughed, doing everything but meeting her eye. "I put in the order today and took the day off of work to wait for it to arrive."

"I love it," she said softly, lightly running her fingers over the white moon that now rested just above her breasts. "It's absolutely beautiful, Ichigo, thank you."

She really did. She had never received such a thoughtful gift before, and never with such sincerity. All of the presents she had ever gotten in her life had either been in the pursuit of sucking up to her or had been little things for her birthday. Ichigo was the first person ever to actually give her something that made her speechless.

"I'm glad," he flashed her a smile, and at that moment she could have jumped him, but held herself back. She really needed to practice self-control when in the orange haired Omega's presence.

_Damn wolf instincts_.

They remained like that for a few moments, smiling at one another as Rukia fingered her new necklace. Eventually though, the air between them became a little awkward and Ichigo was the first to move.

"I'll see you later," he said, clearing his throat. "I'm going to go see if Kensei needs me, since I don't really have anything else to do today."

"Right," she nodded, feeling a little disappointed that he wouldn't stay, but knew that with all of the preparations still needed to be done for the ceremony she couldn't just hang around with him for the rest of the day anyway – even though she would like to. "I'll see you later, Ichigo."

He gave her one last smile before leaving her to marvel at her gift.

[~]

True to the promise she made all those years ago, Rukia made the long trek through the woods to the lone cabin she had commissioned to be built for her father. She had spent most of the night filing paperwork and making sure everyone's reports were satisfactory for the ceremony, and then had spent another few hours staring at Ichigo's gift for her. When morning came and it was time to go, she thought she was going to drop from exhaustion.

But this was a tradition, and werewolves were bound by tradition; the ceremony they held every single month was a rather large indicator of this fact.

Pendant dangling from her neck, Rukia briskly made her way towards her father's cabin. As she had told Ichigo, she made this trip every month on the day of the full moon. She had a little while until the ceremony began, and she planned to use some of that time to spend with her lonely father before heading back to make sure everything was in order.

Being the Alpha was tiring, and sometimes tedious.

The sun was in its northern position in the sky as she walked through the brush. She shielded her eyes, and wished that her father had chosen a location where she could drive her recently fixed car to. He had insisted on building the cabin in a remote location where no human could just stumble by with ease. He wanted total seclusion, and not many knew where to find him other than Rukia.

The cabin came into sight, and Rukia quickened her pace to reach it. By now her father would be able to scent her arrival, and she didn't waste time by being subtle.

When she reached the door she knocked three times. Rather than just enter like she would any other home belonging to a werewolf, she waited until a soft voice called out, "Come in."

She pushed open the door and was hit by the familiar scent of Kuchiki Byakuya – the former Alpha of her pack, and her beloved father.

There was a special kind of comfort that came from the scent of a parent. As a child, the first truly caring figures you encounter are your parents. Your mother and father become twin beacons of love and support, and even though you grow up and gain the companionship of others you will never forget the absolute peace that came from the caring force of your parents.

Despite her father's cold demeanor, Rukia was unable to resist the calm and peace that washed over her in his presence.

"Hello, father," Rukia greeted as she entered the cabin.

Byakuya was seated in a plush velvet chair by an unlit fireplace, a half-read book held open in his hand, the pages illuminated by the sun that filtered in by the window that was positioned a few feet beside him. He lifted his steely gray eyes towards her, and for a brief moment she could have sworn she saw warmth crack through the cold wall he had built around him.

"It's nice to see you, Rukia," Byakuya said in a flat tone. His tone was not meant as an affront to her, but rather was his usual tone with everyone who conversed with him.

"Father," she gave him a small smile and bowed once she was in front of him. She glanced the title of his book:_ The Fall of the Roman Empire_. He had always been fascinated by the Romans. "How are you?"

"I am doing well," he said, placing the ribbon marker between the pages of the book he was reading and setting it down on the table next to him. "How is the pack?"

_As always_, Rukia thought a little dourly, _more concerned about the pack than about me._

"It is doing fine, father," she replied, keeping her posture proper and her tone business-like. "We're prepared for the full moon ceremony tonight, no interruptions should occur."

Byakuya nodded in appreciation. "Excellent," he said, his eyes dropping to the pendant around her neck. "What is that?"

Rukia raised a brow, lowering her eyes to Ichigo's gift. She flustered slightly against her will, Byakuya furrowing his brow slightly at this.

"This is… uh," she stammered, unsure how to answer. "It's a pendant."

"I can see that," Byakuya said, perching a brow. "You never wore necklaces before."

"This was a gift," she replied, reaching up to twist the full moon over her chest. "From a… friend."

Byakuya reached a hand out towards her, and she realized he wanted to inspect the pendant. She unclipped the chain and handed it to his outstretched hand, his fingers curling around it gently as he brought it to his face.

His gray eyes traveled over the intricate details of the white moon, the silver lining around it. He pressed the button on the side and read the engraving on the inside, his eyebrows lifting in admiration for the classic poem.

"A gift from a friend, you say," Byakuya closed the pendant, handing it back to her. "What type of relationship do you have with this… '_friend_'?"

Rukia thought of Ichigo and, once again, despite her will, she blushed.

"His name is Kurosaki Ichigo," she said. "He's the newest addition to the pack."

"An Omega?" Byakuya pursed his lips. "You've befriended an Omega?"

"He won't be one for long," she quickly defended. "He will inducted into the pack tonight during the ceremony."

Byakuya gave a small hum in thought, staring her down with those steely grays that had more than once sent a shiver down her spine as a child.

"You have feelings for this Omega, don't you?" he inquired, foregoing couth.

Rukia's eyes widened. "F-Father! Why would you i-insinuate such-"

"Rukia," Byakuya interrupted her. She was surprised, not by the fact that he cut her off, but by the tone he used to do it. His voice had taken on a more tender lilt, the light in his eyes a fatherly warmth she hadn't seen since before her mother died.

"Y-Yes?"

"As the former Alpha of our pack," he began, and all hope of any fatherly advice was dashed from her heart. It was always the pack first, her second. "I can't advise you to make rash decisions."

Her face fell at his words. "I understand, Father."

"But," he continued, catching her attention, "as your father, I _can _advise you to follow your heart's desire."

Rukia's eyes widened in shock. Not since her mother, Byakuya's beloved Hisana, had passed away has her father actually showed genuine love or support for her. She knew he loved her; it was just an unspoken truth. But to actually see it, to hear the way he spoke so softly to her… it filled her with a special kind of warmth.

And confidence.

"Thank you, Father," she said, bowing low in respect. "I will follow my heart."

"Good," Byakuya said, opening his book back to the page he had been reading before she came by. "I look forward to your next visit."

[~]

Rukia bid farewell to her father before making her way back to the compound with purpose. The talk with her father had encouraged her to tell Ichigo her feelings. She wasn't sure if it was love that she felt for the orange haired Omega, but what she felt was intense and she planned to expose these feelings to him.

She was an Alpha – and not just any Alpha. She was a _Kuchiki_. She was Kuchiki Rukia, her father's daughter, and the Alpha of her pack. She would not let something as silly as the fear of rejection hinder her from obtaining what she wanted; her heart's desire.

Ichigo was her heart's desire.

The sun was overhead as she made her way back towards the compound. She knew she didn't have much time before the festivities would begin, meaning that her window of opportunity to talk to Ichigo was small. Once the ceremony began she would be swept up with overseeing the entire pack's activities, leaving her unable to speak with Ichigo in private.

She quickened her pace.

She estimated that she was only five minutes away when she caught the scent. She paused, furrowing her brow as she sniffed the air, following the direction of the familiar smell of sandalwood and moist dirt until her eyes rested on a tree a few feet away.

"I know you're there," Rukia called out. "I don't know why you're waiting for me, but I'm not in the mood right now to deal with you."

From behind the tree came the familiar red hair of her denounced Beta, Abarai Renji.

"Hello, Rukia."

"What do you want, Renji?" Rukia sighed. "If you're here to try and convince me to give you back your title, you're wasting your time."

"I'm not here to become the Beta of this pack," Renji shook his head, his eyes set in a determined glare. "I'm here to become the Alpha."

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "You're challenging me for my position?"

"Yes," he said, splaying his hands as claws sprouted from his fingertips, his eyes beginning to glow golden. "I hereby challenge you for leadership of this pack, Kuchiki Rukia."

Despite her outward calm visage, on the inside Rukia was truly shocked. Her oldest friend, her Beta – previously, now – was claiming he wanted to kill her to change the color of his eyes. He would rather have her dead than as his Alpha. The hurt she felt was unparallel.

"If you wish to fight me," she said, hardening her features, "you will have to wait until the ceremony. Your challenge will be presented in front of the pack and everyone will bear witness to our fight."

Renji shook his head. "No," he said, his voice coming out in a light lisp as fangs adorned his mouth. "I want to fight right here, right _now_."

"That's not how it's done!" she growled. "There are rules-"

Before Rukia could finish, Renji charged at her with his claws reared back. She reacted instantly, ducking under his swipe that was meant for her throat. She rolled under his arm, springing back up onto her feet.

"You bastard!" she snarled, her eyes burning crimson. "What has gotten into you? A month ago we were so close!"

"Not close enough, I suppose," Renji said, glaring at her. "Your rejection made me realize that I've been holding myself back. Holding back to let you hold the glory! But not anymore. _I _am the one who truly deserves to be the leader of this pack, and I will not let my right be given to someone else!"

Renji roared, the sound echoing throughout the clearing they stood in. Rukia felt her instincts dance, bearing forward in reaction to his challenge. She didn't fight them, instead letting them wash over her.

"You want to fight?" she growled, her fangs sprouting from her gums and her fingernails sharpening into claws. "Fine! Let's fight!"

Rukia bellowed a roar, the sound of her beast echoing all through the forest. This was intentional, as everyone in the compound would react to the sound of their Alpha's call. She wouldn't have to kill Renji, just stall him until others arrived to restrain him.

"Bitch!" Renji barred his fangs, realizing what she had done. He charged once again, head low, and this time Rukia was ready for him.

With a swift lift of her leg, Renji's jaw met her knee – _hard. _A cracking sound reached her ears and she was satisfied to hear his pained yelp. As he stumbled back she took the opportunity to rack her claws along his chest. Blood exploded from the four gashes in his black t-shirt; the wound deep enough to harm but not deep enough to kill. He clenched his fanged teeth, catching himself and lunging at her with a fist, which she easily deflected with a sweep of her forearm. Using his momentum against him, Rukia grabbed him by the shoulder and tossed him to the ground.

Rolling and then falling into a heap, Renji groaned as he held his bruised shoulder. Rukia stood over him, letting her eyes glow to their brightest as she snarled down at him.

"You're no match for me," she said, lisping her words through her sharp teeth. "How could you possibly hope to become the Alpha?"

Renji turned to her, his eyes burning gold in rage. He growled, about to push himself back up to fight, but she stopped him by stomping on his midsection. He yelled out, his beast whimpering under the force of its Alpha. She felt a sick, twisted pleasure at seeing him submit to her, but pushed it down. She was not a monster, despite the claws, fangs, and red eyes.

"Do you submit, Abarai?" Using his last name was a sign of authority, and he flinched at her use of it. She needed him to admit defeat, lest he try this again. She couldn't afford to be on alert all the time, and would not allow such disobedience from a pack member.

"Don't…" he ground out, his eyes still glowing. She scowled, listening to what he had to say. "Don't count me out… just yet!"

Before she could realize what was happening, Renji reached into a hidden hilt in his boot and produced a syringe. By the time she realized what he was doing, it was too late.

He jammed the needle into the leg that was pinning him down, right above her calf. She gave an anguished roar before falling to the ground, clutching at her leg. An unbearable burn spread from the puncture wound up to her knee, the muscles of her leg contracting in reaction to the poison that was now running through her veins.

In all of the werewolf mythologies, few were true. Silver did nothing but look good, running water was nothing more than a pretty sight, and bullets could kill just about anyone. But the one thing that _was _true, at least partially, was the poisonous effect of wolfsbane.

With the right amount of wolfsbane injected into the bloodstream of a werewolf, it could kill them. It was a burning poison that decimated the werewolf's insides until there was nothing left but a burnt husk. In smaller doses, it was similar to a painful tranquilizer.

Rukia felt the numbness spreading, her mobility lessening until she was unable to pick herself up off the ground. She groaned, the burn having now dominated her whole body. She felt dizzy and nauseous, an ache that reached the center of her soul dulling her senses. Veins popped out against her skin along her leg around the entry point of the liquid wolfsbane, purple and angry.

"You… _bastard_…" she growled as Renji stood, shaking himself off. He tossed the now empty syringe to the ground, crushing the glass under his shoe. He turned to her with a fanged toothed grin.

"Just leveling the playing field," he said, standing over her prone form. She tried to will herself off the ground to fight, but was met with resistance as her muscles tensed and refused to follow her commands.

"This is low, even for you," she spat, glaring at him with her normal violet eyes. The wolf was being repressed by the wolfsbane, and she was unable to even extend her claws.

He crouched down, smiling at her smugly in triumph. "I needed to win, and I knew that with your Alpha powers I wouldn't be able to get a good enough advantage unless I brought in something to… _incapacitate _you."

Rukia snarled in hatred as he caressed her cheek with his right hand, his claws grazing over her skin gently. She knew that she only had moments before he dug those very claws into her throat to end her life, to obtain her red eyes and take hostile control over the pack. They wouldn't be able to stop him, because he held the power of the leader. With a single roar anyone who opposed him would bow to their knees and he would rule.

Renji's hand fell down to her neck, one of the tips of his claws catching on the silver chain of her pendant. He frowned, reaching down to pull the pendant out from under her yellow shirt. He inspected the full moon, his eyes narrowing.

"Where did you get this?" he asked tightly, his eyes accusing.

"Fuck you," she bit out, trying with all of her might to move.

"It was _him_, wasn't it?" Renji tore the pendant from her neck, snapping the chain in two. He pressed the button on the side to open the full moon, reading the Byron poem within. His eyes glowed further with rage. "The Omega."

"Give it _back_!" she barked, her eyes flashing red for a millisecond before returning to their normal azure.

"I knew there was something between you and that Omega mutt," Renji snorted, closing the pendant. "I think I'll keep this as a reminder."

"Of what?"

He grinned. "Of how to never let a _bitch_ hold me back ever again."

Rukia watched as he folded the chain and placed it into the pocket of his jeans. She wanted to scream, to howl in anguish, to bang her fists into the ground until her hands bled. She would be killed by the very person she perceived to have saved her life from complete loneliness, and over a frivolous matter of rejecting his request of love.

_I'll never get to tell Ichigo…_

The thought pervaded her thoughts without her intent. For some reason this fact saddened her more than anything. Throughout her life she hadn't acquired many things to be proud of, to love and cherish as her own. Renji had been her only real friend, and now here he was – her executioner. All she had now was her father, and even then he would survive long after she was gone. Out of everything that ran through her mind in her last moments, the thought that saddened her the most was how Ichigo would never know how much she…

… _loved _him.

As soon as this realization hit her, Renji reared his claws back and grinned down at her menacingly. She closed her eyes, prepared for the end…

A roar, more powerful than any she had ever heard before, rang throughout the forest and sent a jolt through her body. Her eyes opened wide just in time to see a body collide into Renji's, knocking him off his feet and away from her.

Rukia gasped, an achingly familiar scent crashing into her senses to fill her heart with hope. She craned her head the best she could to see the familiar head of orange hair that belonged to _him. _

Ichigo.

Ichigo had saved her.

The two men fought for dominance, Ichigo on top of Renji raining fists down onto the red haired wolf's arms which were blocking his face. Ichigo's eyes were glowing, swirling with gold, and his fangs were barred in anger. He gave a bestial shout and slammed his fist hard into Renji's gut, knocking the wind out of him and effectively lowering his guard. Ichigo took that chance to land a hammer fist into Renji's nose – just as he had done all those weeks ago in Rukia's house.

Blood spurted out from Renji's nostrils, seeping into his mouth and staining his fangs. He clenched his eyes tight and howled, pain webbing throughout his sinuses. Ichigo held the upper hand now, and he utilized it to the fullest as he reared back and gave another hard left.

Rukia grunted in pain as the wolfsbane continued to flood her system. She could feel the poison seep through her veins, like a snake sliding through the grass in zigzags. She cursed, grinding her teeth as she tried to lift her hand. She needed to bleed the wolfsbane out of her leg, the place where it flowed the heaviest. If she could bleed the most of it out then her healing could take care of the rest. All she needed to do was jam her fingernail into the entry point.

Her train of thought was interrupted as she heard Ichigo give a loud yelp of surprise, Renji's knee having found his groin. Ichigo growled, the sound a cross between a pained groan and an angry snort. Renji kicked the orange haired wolf off of him and quickly scrambled backwards, trying to get to his feet. Ichigo wouldn't have it though, regaining his footing swiftly and tackling Renji around the midsection to take him back down.

They rolled away from Rukia, and with her position she was losing sight of them. She groaned, trying with renewed vigor to lift her arm and bleed out the wolfsbane. She felt her hand twitch, just a bit of mobility returning to her. Her body was doing the best it could to fight off the paralyzing effects of the aconite, allowing her that extra boost she needed to reach down and do what she needed.

Shakily, her arm rose a few inches off the ground and she began the painstakingly slow process of reaching down to her leg. She thanked whatever deity was listening that she wore shorts; otherwise she'd have to worry about lifting them as well as reaching her ankle.

Finally, after a minute of pushing herself, she reached her ankle. She noticed how the bulging veins that webbed across her skin pulsed slightly with blood and wolfsbane. There was a trickle of blood from where Renji had jammed the needle in, the wolfsbane having halted her healing factor enough to allow the puncture to remain open. She sucked in a tight breath, closing her eyes to mentally prepare herself for what she was about to do.

Rukia bit her cheek as she jammed her fingernail into the pinprick wound, drawing more blood than what was already flowing from it. She didn't have much strength to use, but she pushed with everything she had to open the wound wider with her finger and rush the blood out from her leg. She stifled a cry as she felt the warm liquid run over her ankle into the sole of her shoe, pooling under her heel and staining her white sock. Through the pain though she could feel a slow spreading coolness. Molecule by molecule the wolfsbane was draining out of her, and with each passing second her strength was returning. After a few seconds of bleeding she regained the ability to grow her claws, which helped greatly as she stabbed herself with her index finger and practically gouged at her ankle.

Ichigo and Renji roared at one another, Renji having pinned Ichigo up against a tree and pummeling his face against it. Ichigo tried to break free, but every time he started to get leverage Renji would slug him across the jaw, bashing the back of his head against the bark.

This sight gave Rukia that final burst of energy she needed to let her eyes glow red and let loose a roar to end all roars. The sound of her beast rose into the sky and shook the whole forest, taking the two fighting males down to their hands and knees. She tore her claw from out of her ankle and felt the pain recede almost instantly as her body healed. The wolfsbane had been ejected from her body, and she could move again.

Pushing herself up to her feet, limping slightly from the wound in her leg, Rukia snarled as her fangs glinted in the sunlight. She threw away all human notions and let her wolf take complete control.

Renji was unable to prepare himself as Rukia charged. She wrapped her fingers around his thick neck and tore him from the ground up against the very tree he had pinned Ichigo to. His eyes widened, having reverted back to their usual chocolate brown. She growled in his face, watching as his eyes averted to the ground in submission.

"_You lose_," she spat, letting her claws dig slightly into the skin of his neck, drawing thin lines of blood.

"R-Rukia…" Renji tried to plead, but she wouldn't have it. She slammed his head back against the bark of the tree, his eyes squeezing shut in pain.

"You're out of this pack," she said, tightening her hold around his neck as he opened his mouth to protest. "You're exiled from ever returning!"

She threw him to the ground, watching as he coughed, wiping the blood from his throat. He turned to her, his eyes wide and full of fear. She ran her tongue over her teeth, feeling her fangs shrink back into natural canines.

She glanced over at Ichigo, who was panting on his hands and knees, still under the effect of her dominance. His face was bruised; blood dripping from his split lips and cut cheeks. She felt anger well up inside of her at the sight of his injuries. She turned back to Renji, a small smirk crossing her face.

"You hate Omegas so much?" Renji looked up at her, his eyes hardening in resentment. "Have fun being one."

She grinned down at him as he glared. She was about to turn away, but then stopped and glanced back at him.

"Oh, and one more thing…"

She reached down, slipping her hand into the left pocket of his jeans. Renji's eyes widened, watching as she took her pendant back. With her prize in hand, Rukia turned her back on him, letting him wallow in his defeat.

She held her hand out for Ichigo to take, which he did. She helped him to his feet, watching as he spat out a glob of blood. She led him away from the new Omega, standing side by side as Renji lie in the field a bruised, defeated man.

[~]

"Thank you, for saving me."

He had saved her twice now. The first time had been good timing, taking Renji off of her during that night he tried to force himself on her. Back then she had berated Ichigo, told him she could have handled it – which she really could have. But this time he had showed up just in the nick of time. He had come running when she needed him most, and she wasn't ashamed to admit she would have died without him.

Pride be damned.

"When I heard your call," Ichigo said, his face slowly healing. Even as he spoke she could see the cuts on his cheeks closing; stitching together as if threads were pulling the skin back together. "I knew I had to run as fast as I could. Everyone in the compound heard it, but no one reacted as fast as I did."

While everyone was reeling from the shock of hearing their Alpha's roar, Ichigo had acted. He had not hesitated to run to her aid when she needed it the most. The thought made her smile.

It also reminded her of the very thing she had been thinking about before Renji attacked.

"Ichigo," she stopped, reaching out to him. He turned back to her, a curious look in his amber eyes. She felt apprehensive all of a sudden, all the courage she had been given by her father seeping out of her in that second. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to find the right words to say to him.

"What is it?" he frowned at her in worry. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she shook her head. "Just…"

"_Alpha-sama!_"

Rukia and Ichigo both jumped in surprise as Rangiku's voice reached their ears. They turned to see Rangiku leading a small group of pack members towards them, waving her arms frantically.

Rukia cursed their timing, knowing that she had lost her chance to confess her feelings for Ichigo.

"Alpha-sama!" Rangiku called again, running up to her with her boobs practically bouncing from out of her shirt. Rukia wanted to sigh at the well-endowed woman's plight. "We heard your call! Is everything all right?"

Rukia nodded to the group of werewolves, setting in place her mask of authority. She couldn't let them see how tender she actually felt; otherwise worry would spread like wildfire. "Yes, I'm fine. Just some… _complications _with my previous Beta."

"Where is he?" Kensei emerged from the group, looking over at Ichigo's bruised but healing face. "Jeez, what happened to you? You look even uglier than usual."

"Still better looking than you," Ichigo retorted, grinning slightly. "I had to take care of things, as usual."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Ichigo came to assist me in handling Abarai. Thanks to his help Abarai Renji won't be a problem anymore for our pack."

Rangiku's and Kensei's faces both lit up in shock. "What do you mean?" Rangiku inquired.

"Did you…?" Kensei ventured hesitantly.

"He's not dead," Rukia shook her head. "I will explain later, during the ceremony."

They nodded, understanding this was not an issue to push.

"Well, if everything is alright…" Rangiku smirked. "Shall we head back to the celebrations?!"

The group cheered as Rangiku raised her arms and howled in excitement. She always was the loudest during their festivities, mostly because she was the main consumer of all the alcohol they imported in from the city.

Rukia couldn't hold in her chuckle at the sight of her pack member's so excited. She was proud to have such a lively pack, and even more proud to know that they were so worried about her.

"Let's get going!" Rangiku shouted, leading the group back towards the compound. She watched them go, feeling a swell of pride at the sight of her happy werewolves.

"Rukia," Ichigo's voice caught her attention.

She turned back to him, seeing the intense gaze he was shooting her way. She felt her heart flutter, remembering what she had been trying to do before Rangiku and Kensei showed up.

"Yes?"

"Was there something you wanted to say?"

Rukia felt her tongue thicken, her throat constricting out of anxiety. How funny she didn't bat an eye when her Beta attacked her, yet here she was floundering in an attempt to tell this orange haired Omega that she was in love with him.

"I…"

"Hey!" Rangiku's voice cut her off. "Are you two coming?!"

She felt her heart drop as Ichigo turned to the strawberry blonde she-wolf, sighing and waving his acknowledgment. He grinned slightly back at Rukia. "No rest for the wicked, huh?"

Rukia felt disappointment replace her earlier swell of pride, but pushed it down and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Apparently so."

Ichigo said nothing, staring into her eyes for a moment before turning away to follow the cheering group of pack members.

With no one looking at her, Rukia let her shoulders drop.

[~]

The ceremony was similar to Spring Break. The entire compound joined in a massive celebration, drinking and chatting with friends and loved ones along the streets, young pups laughing loudly as they chased one another, mainly converging around the center of the compound, where everything had been pushed aside for a wide clearing.

After returning from the forest, Rukia had tried to pull Ichigo aside to speak with him privately, but he was pulled along with the group of wood choppers to drink. She was left to wallow in her failure to confess her feelings; but sucked it up in order to keep appearances. This was when her position of Alpha was most vital, as everyone looked to her for guidance throughout the full moon. She couldn't afford to be seen moping around.

She abstained from drinking any alcohol – not because she had to, but because she wasn't much of a drinker – and chatted merrily with the other females of the pack. Every once in a while she would be greeted by a male or two, sloppily asking for her hand in Mating. She declined each offer, knowing they weren't genuine. She smiled when needed, laughed when prompted, and cheered when appropriate.

Throughout the course of the celebrations, Rukia felt the wound in her leg heal. At first when they returned she had a slight limp, but now she was walking normally again, the wound merely a dull ache as her body repaired itself. Any trace of Renji's treachery was erased from sight.

When the sun began to set and the moon became just barely visible through the parting clouds, Rukia made her way to the clearing and stood to her fullest height, looking out over the joyous pack. Everyone was enjoying themselves, congratulating each other on a job well done in keeping the compound running smoothly the past month. Everyone had a job to do, and they all did it brilliantly. This was their time to let loose, relax, and be rewarded for their hard work before a night of hunting under the full moon.

She cleared her throat, and prepared to make the same speech she made every month.

"Alright!" she called, keeping her voice light in tone but making sure to speak loud enough so everyone could hear her. "It's time to get down to business."

The cheering lowered to quiet whispers of anticipation, bodies pressing together as everyone began to gather around Rukia. She gave them a beaming smile before beginning her speech.

"Once again we find ourselves here, gathered together in unity. The light of the full moon will soon arrive, and we will shed our human skin and be free as what we are on the inside: wolves.

"But we are so much more than that. We are children of the moon, protectors of the forest and its great beauty. We were born as werewolves, a proud species. No one can take that away from us, no matter what. And, as another month has passed and the imminent arrival of our transformation approaches, we have proven once again not only our strength, our pride, but also our love and support for each other!"

A loud roar of applause met her words, and she couldn't hold back the grin that spread across her face. She had recited this speech hundreds of times, as had her father, and all the Alphas before them. But despite its repetitiveness, it still incited the indomitable spirit of all within her great pack.

_This is my home,_ she thought, letting her eyes swim through the smiling faces of the members of her pack. _This is where I belong. _

With the speech complete, she realized that it was time for special announcements. Usually this is where she would christen new Mates, but seeing as there were no new Mates to be announced she went right to the induction.

"It's now time to introduce a new member to our beloved pack," Rukia announced, shushing the crowd once more. "Kurosaki Ichigo, come forth!"

The crowd split, as if a sea parting for the man whose name had been called. Ichigo emerged from the crowd, his face now fully healed of all bruises and cuts. He looked as fresh and as handsome as the day she met him, and her heart picked up pace at the sight of him.

He stood in front of her; his eyes alit with something she couldn't decipher. Joy? Relief? He must be happy to finally be a full-fledged pack member, she imagined. But what she saw in his eyes was something different… something like… _anticipation. _

"Before you arrived," she began, pushing aside the silly notion that he may be waiting for something other than his induction into the pack, "you were an Omega – a Lone Wolf. Exiled from your old pack, you sought a new home to be had, and I am honored that you chose this to be your home.

"I am proud to say that, as of this moment, you are no longer an Omega." She flashed him a soft smile. "Welcome, Kurosaki Ichigo, to the family."

The crowd exploded in cheers, people chanting Ichigo's name, welcoming him to the fold. He had made a good name for himself, and people were happy to see him fully accepted by the eyes of their ancient traditions.

"Thank you," he said quietly so only she could hear. She nodded in return, smiling wide, deviously. He raised a brow, questioning her smile.

"That's not all," she yelled, silencing the crowd for a third time. Everyone stared in confusion, waiting for her to continue.

"Earlier today, the previous Beta of this pack committed a crime so heinous I have ruled he be exiled. For the crime of attempting my life_:_ Abarai Renji is no longer part of this pack!"

Everyone was not as surprised as she expected them to be. Word must have spread quickly after her return from her father's cabin, and everyone had been expecting this.

_Just wait, _she thought slyly, smirking.

"With Abarai Renji now exiled, this leaves the position of my Beta open," she continued, perking the interest of the crowd. Hushed voices began to converse, and she knew she had their attention. "I have chosen Kurosaki Ichigo to be my new Beta."

A stunned silence fell over the pack. Everyone stared at her in shock, even Ichigo. His wide amber eyes met her shimmering violets and she conveyed to him her unyielding trust in him. She had never met someone she could trust like she could Ichigo, and she knew she wouldn't have anyone else be her new partner in running the pack.

Soon, after the veil of surprise lifted, applause began to break out. Ichigo turned to watch as everyone cheered for him, for their new Beta. She smiled and stared at his back, drinking in his awe. He had obviously not expected this, which seemed silly to Rukia. Who else would she choose? Who else could possibly be worthy of the title? He had practically been the Beta for his old pack, it was time he officially held the rank.

"Congratulations, Ichigo," she said softly. He turned back to her, catching her light smile. He sucked in a sharp breath, at a loss for words. She chuckled, reaching her hand out to him. "Do you accept your new role?"

It took a moment, but finally Ichigo returned to his senses and broke out in a wide grin. He took her hand, gripping it tightly, and nodded.

"I'll accept, but only on one condition," he said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

This time it was Rukia's turn to be surprised. She furrowed her brow, staring up at him in confusion.

"What's your condition?"

Ichigo gripped her hand tighter, taking a step closer to her. Her heart skipped a beat, her breath hitching as the warmth of his body invaded her personal space. She craned her neck slightly to look up at him, at the determined look shining in his eyes.

"Will you be my Mate?"

The crowd gasped. Rukia gasped. Ichigo held her gaze with his own, determined to hear her answer.

Silence reigned, everybody waiting with bated breath to hear what their Alpha would say. On the last full moon, when the previous Beta had requested the same thing, Rukia had shook her head and sadly said no. But, now, after a tense few moments of silence, instead of shaking her head, she gave a wide smile, squeezing his hand.

"Yes," she said quietly, her throat feeling as if clogged by a lump. She swallowed thickly, speaking more loudly this time, "Yes, I accept."

Ichigo broke out in a grin of joy, yanking her forward to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. She reciprocated instantly, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips.

The entire crowd roared, louder than ever before, cheering on their Alpha and her new Mate.

Pulling back, her face flush and her breath labored, Rukia smiled brightly at not only her new Beta, but her new Mate. He grinned in return, cupping her cheek.

"Thank you, Rukia," he whispered, talking only for her to hear, "for giving me a new, better home."

Rukia gave a chuckle, shaking her head, his hand still cupping her cheek. "Fool," she whispered, returning his grin. "I should be the one thanking you."

Ichigo furrowed his brow. "For what?"

She placed her hand over his, listening to the continuous uproar of applause that surrounded them.

"Everything."

Ichigo smiled, leaning in to kiss her again.

[~]

Werewolves, outside of the full moon, can shift into a partly bestial form. Fangs, claws, and eyes. But, when the light of the full moon fell over the land, they transformed fully.

It was slightly painful, Rukia's entire body shifting around until she stood on all fours, but it wasn't overall bad. The younger wolves screamed, but the older ones merely grunted until their bodies were covered in hair and their snouts sniffed the air attentively. Rukia had reached the point in her life where the transformation was merely uncomfortable, and she was able to ride it out until she was standing as a proud, noble, black wolf.

Each month she led the pack through the forest, running with the full moon lighting their way. Things were much simpler in her wolf form, and she looked forward to it every month.

On that full moon, Rukia experienced the best hunt of her life.

Usually she would be ahead of the pack, Renji a short distance behind her, but on this hunt she had a partner. Ichigo's slightly larger, copper colored wolf ran shoulder to shoulder with her. They led the pack, the Alpha and her Mate, hunting deer and other wildlife. They worked together to take down a large buck, chasing it down until it was worn out. They ate to their heart's content, and when the sun threatened to rise they curled together under an oak tree and listened as the other pack members ran around and enjoyed themselves.

When the sun beamed bright and the transformation was reversed, Rukia woke naked in Ichigo's arms, his chin resting on top of her head. She smiled, burying her face into his chest, inhaling his musky scent. Her senses were alive, everything so vivid. Colors were brighter, smells were more pungent, and taste was much sweeter. She focused solely on her Mate, running her hand over the skin of his side, feeling the coarse scars that littered his torso, reveling in the feel of it under her fingers.

"Mm…" Ichigo stirred, his chest rising against her cheek as he woke. She pulled back, watching his eyes flutter open. He spotted her, and smiled. "Good morning."

"Morning," she greeted. She leaned up to kiss him, and he returned it instantly. "That was a terrific hunt."

"Yeah, it was," he grinned lazily. He lifted his head, glancing around the field. "I don't think we're the only ones who think so either."

Rukia turned her head, looking out over the field. The naked bodies of her pack lay scattered about, resting peacefully in the arms of their Mates or in the comforting embrace of nature. She couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of it.

"Guess so," she agreed, turning back to him. "Probably should get back to the compound."

Ichigo groaned, burying his face into her hair. "Just a few more minutes… I want to keep holding you…"

Rukia shivered, closing her eyes to enjoy the feel of his body pressed against hers.

"Okay…" she whispered, feeling herself being lulled back to sleep by the sound of his heartbeat. "We'll stay… just for a little while."

She felt him smile against her hair, and she couldn't help the content sigh that escaped her lips.

They would lay cuddled in the field for another hour before the pack would wake up, and walk hand in hand back to the compound; unabashed by their nudity. Ichigo would move in with her, the two of them sharing the Alpha's home, making it feel much less lonely. They would argue, they would laugh, and they would make love. They would _be_ in love. They would live together, sharing the duties of running the pack, and they would be happy.

She would visit her father, despite it not being the full moon, and tell him the good news. He would smile, telling her he was happy for her. He would say he wanted to meet his new son, and Rukia would pale in fear at the very thought of the two of them meeting.

They would survive, hand in hand, and face whatever the world had to throw at them.

With such possibilities ahead of her, Rukia snuggled closer to Ichigo's naked chest, enjoying the warmth his body provided.

The last thought to cross her mind before she fell into a peaceful sleep was how, once again, she owed Urahara for bringing Ichigo into her life.

* * *

**Well, what ya think? It took me so long to finish this one-shot it was ridiculous! I'm so proud to finally be done with it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**I take full responsibility for any and all grammar mistakes. **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
